


Persecución & Venganza

by Kuro_Kiryuu



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Psychological Torture, au invader zim
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Kiryuu/pseuds/Kuro_Kiryuu
Summary: [AU] Una serie de siniestros y sangrientos asesinatos se han llevado a cabo durante los últimos años, despertando el temor entre las personas al notar posteriormente la aparición de los cadáveres en las alcantarillas. No había duda, un maniático homicida estaba al acecho en los alrededores de esa sombría ciudad. Mientras tanto, una joven con tendencia gótica se presentaba en el despacho de un peculiar detective privado para solicitar su ayuda en el caso de la desaparición de su hermano.La ilustración que utilizo para mi portada le pertenece a: Spika592, también tome prestado algunos de sus personajes así que..  ¡Créditos absolutos hacia su persona!.Los personajes de "Invader Zim" NO me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para esta descabellada trama sin sentido, la creación, representación y ilustración son originalmente de Jhonen Vázquez, créditos absoluto a el.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Prólogo: La importancia de las heridas.

┌────────∘ ° ☪⭐️ ° ∘───────┐

 ** Advertencias ** **:** _Esto es un AU en colaboración_ _._

✧ _contiene un par de_ _Oc_ _, ajenos a mi pertenencia. ¡Permisos al día!_

✧ _Capítulos medianamente cortos_ _._

✧ _Narrativa o situaciones_ _que pueden_ _herir sensibilidad. ¡Discreción, supongo! (?)_

✧ _Ilustración de portada, personajes y separador,_

 _creado por:_ [spika592](https://www.wattpad.com/user/spika592)

└─────── ° ∘☪⭐️∘ ° ────────┘

Las dosis escaseaban progresivamente, frustrando los esfuerzos agónicos en sentenciar a las víctimas que se veían envueltas en un fatídico infortunio. Desgraciadamente, la desesperación en recuperar algo que amas puede ser ridículamente retorcido, tal vez aferrarse al cálido sentimiento del amor no es la mejor opción, pero este tipo de desolación sólo podía conocerla un joven amante de lo paranormal: _**Dib Membrana.**_

 _"¿Que paso con el?" "¿Cuál era su historia?"_. Sencillo, descendió a la locura.

_**[Prólogo: La importancia de las heridas.]** _

_Todo termino. Su paciencia se agotó._ Finalmente alcanzó su propio punto de quiebre, la diminuta esperanza que resguardo en la humanidad, desapareció, incluso su fuerza de voluntad se negaba a respondedor a la responsabilidad de salvar el planeta, su familia y hogar. Ese dichoso deber fue decayendo drásticamente al pasar de los años, la rutina establecida durante esos días lo estaba matando lentamente desde adentro: Burlas, insultos y la hipócrita ignorancia que lo tachaba como un lunático, clasificándolo como un desecho social, nadie lo tomaba en serio , _NADIE,_ excepto el responsable de su ruina moral: _Zim_ .

_Golpe tras golpe, batalla tras batalla .. ¿Cuántas heridas se abrían? ¿Cuántas cicatrizaban?_

No lo sabía, pero existía un pequeño detalle que la mayoría desconocía ... _**Zim estaba muerto**_ _ **.**_ _¡Asesinó a su peor y más grande enemigo!_. Pero todas las acciones traían serias consecuencias.

La poca cordura lo abandonó al sentir cruelmente la ausencia del extraterrestre, aquel humano cayó en la tentación de vengarse por todo ese sufrimiento que lo forzó a experimentar, careció de compasión al diseccionar el cuerpo del alienígena mientras que este seguía con vida .. Simplemente era un perverso juego que el de gabardina quería probar, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos y súplicas para que le devolviera su pak, sin embargo, cuando el de lentes quiso darse cuenta fue demasiado. _¡Estuvo cegado por la excitación de tener a su merced al invasor!_.

Ahora se arrepentía totalmente de lo que había hecho, siempre estuvo obsesionado con él, incluso tenía muchas pertenencias del irken, pero entendía muy bien que era grotesco tener sentimientos mórbidos por un ser del espacio, mucho más cuando sostenía delicadamente el cuerpo sin vida, y diseccionado de su amado, sus ojos estaban apagados, ligeramente cristalizados por el llanto .. Su piel estaba extremadamente fría.

Algo se rompió dentro del terrícola, se negaba a rendirse .. _¡Traería de nuevo a su alíen_ !

Abandonaría su orgullo, su misión ... Sobre todo esa ambiciosa meta que se impuso con tanto valor cuando apenas era un niño, desistiría en proteger algo que estaba destinado a ser eliminado. Era suficiente, detestaba ser una vulgar víctima de maltratos, humillaciones y ni hablar del desprecio que supo brindarle su propia familia .. Nadie lo escuchaba, nadie lo reconocía, absolutamente nad ..

 _"Zim"_ . Y volvemos a lo mismo. _¿Cierto?_. Llegó la hora de retractarse.

Con esos sombríos pensamientos envueltos en ambiciones letales para su más reciente y elaborado plan, tomó su gabardina negra que anteriormente descansaba sobre la cama, para acto seguido ponérsela, destacando sutilmente su inexpresiva, y amarillenta camiseta, juego con sus alargadas negras. Luciendo un inesperado cambio en su perturbada personalidad, hizo una mueca excéntrica detonando unas suaves ojeras, salió del cuarto, bajando rápidamente las escaleras, ignorando la soledad de su casa.

Una vez fuera de su residencia, se desplazó por las calles de una fría noche de invierno, en dirección a una peculiar casa que durante tantos años estuvo acechando. Los latidos de su corazón revelaron una maldadida que era muy similar a la de su rival, se emocionó escondiendo comenzando a tararear una tétrica canción.

**_\- Muy pronto volverás a mis brazos, mi chico espacial ~_ **

_A veces hacemos cosas inimaginables por una pizca de cariño. Incluso cruzando el límite que cualquier ser humano dudaría en aceptar. Sin importar los actos cruelmente_ _aborrecibles_ _, siempre existirá alguien quien tendrá la valentía de interponerse, aun si las razones son sospechosas y cuestionables._

__


	2. Capítulo Uno: Descenso a la Locura.

_**[Capítulo Uno: Descenso a la Locura.]** _

La determinación corría por sus venas, mientras que la transición natural de la luz del día daba paso a la oscuridad de la noche, las horas prácticamente se fueron acumulando para terminar de perfeccionar los últimos preparativos que eran indispensables para dar inicio a su plan. El humano de proporcional cabeza tenía entre sus manos una diminuta prenda que era casi idéntica al uniforme militar que usaba diariamente el invasor, de hecho, era la misma tela solo que estaba reducida y puesta en un pequeño muñeco digno a la apariencia de Zim, simulando cada minúsculo detalle.

Y no solo eso, cada parte estaba cosida a mano, no había sido nada fácil para el de lentes encontrar las telas necesarias para imitar la gama de colores del irken, incluso se encargó que el relleno fuera suave, pero con varios mechones de su cabello azabache, esto con el afán de crear un _"vínculo"_ o mejor conocido como _"amarre"._ Así una vez completado el ritual, el extraterrestre estaría obligado a no alejarse de él, incluso desarrollaría sentimientos amorosos hacia su persona. _Le emocionaba la idea de tener exclusivamente a Zim... ¡Solo para él!_

Las horribles bolsas debajo de sus ojos valieron la pena al ver el resultado, sostenía con delicadeza el nuevo recipiente que haría de _"cuerpo"_ para el alienígena, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en sus labios, todo estaba preparado. Entre penumbras, dibujó un extraño símbolo en el piso, utilizando su propia sangre como dictaba el libro, a continuación colocó el muñeco junto unas pocas velas encendidas, y comenzó a recitar al pie de la letra las estrofas para el llamamiento al ente paranormal que cumpliría su deseo.

_**"** _ _**Obsecro** _ __ _**mystica** _ __ _**potens** _ __ _**sit** _ __ _**mortos** _ __ _**der** _ __ _**excedere** _ __ _**inferias** _ __ _**dare** _ __ _**animam** _ _**merito meo** _ _**sacrificium** _ __ _**offero** _ __ _**sanguine** _ __ _**ut** _ __ _**officium** _ __ _**coniungendi** _ _**cum me** _ _**in** _ __ _**aeternum** _ _**." Zim «** _ _**Respondendum** _ __ _**est** _ _**.** _ _**nomen** _ __ _**ab** _ __ _**hodie** _ _**,** _ _**et** _ __ _**cras** _ __ _**in** _ __ _**perpetuum** _ _**,** _ _**quod** _ __ _**est** _ __ _**vinculum** _ __ _**non** _ __ _**poterunt** _ _**,** _ _**donec** _ __ _**unus** _ _**ex** _ _**duobus** _ __ _**perit** _ _**. "** _

Tras finalizar el cántico, las velas se apagaron, causando que la reciente oscuridad fuera atravesada por los imponentes rayos que iluminaron parcialmente la habitación, dejando anonadado al chico gótico que miraba expectante como el muñeco se elevaba entre sobrios destellos, y cobraba vida propia. _¡La invocación había sido un rotundo éxito!._ Después de unos cuantos minutos, el espeluznante ambiente fue decayendo a uno mucho más calmo, contuvo su respiración, evitando exaltarse, estaba presenciando la adorable, y divertida movilidad de ese recipiente que ahora tenía el alma de su más grande enemigo.

 _ **\- ¿Zim?**_ -llamó dudoso al muñeco, acercándose lentamente hacia él- _**¿Eres tú?**_ -pregunto esperanzado, esperando una contestación.

 _ **\- ¿Huh? ¡AH!**_ -chillo asustado el muñeco, impresionado por la altura del humano- _**¡¿Mono Dib?!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Fufu**_ _ **~**_ -sonrió complacido, tomando en brazos al pequeño invasor- _**Te ves muy lindo en esa forma, Zim**_. -comentó con sinceridad, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

 _ **\- ¡Ah, detente! ¡Duele, estúpido humano cabezón!**_ -elevó su voz, sintiendo presión en su pequeño cuerpo.

 _ **\- Hahaha~**_ -rió entretenido, tironeando de sus brazos- _**Qué frágil eres~**_ -espéculo, disfrutando de los suaves gritos del irken.

 _ **-**_ _**¿Q-Que me hiciste, Dib?**_ -insistió con firmeza, ignorando lo mejor posible la molestia que recorría todo su cuerpo- _**¿Que me paso?**_

 _ **\- ¿Um? ¿No recuerdas nada?**_ -le devolvió la pregunta, analizándolo fríamente con la mirada.

 _ **\- No.**_ -negó repetidamente con su cabeza- _**¡¿Por qué crees que te estoy preguntando, asqueroso..**_ -no pudo continuar reclamando, debido a que el de lentes apretó con fuerza su torso- _**Auch.. ¡N-No hagas eso!**_

 _ **\- Tu estas muerto, Zim.**_ -interrumpió aburrido, tomando unas cuantas agujas del cajón- _**Bueno al menos tu cuerpo.**_ -bromeó, acostando al irken sobre la mesa- _**Ahora tu alma está atrapada en este muñeco.**_

_**\- ¡Mientes!** _

_**\- Soy un hombre de palabra, enano.**_ -aseguró, clavando las agujas en cada extremidad del muñeco- _**Ahora que estás consciente e inmovilizado, puedo terminar con el ritual.**_ -afirmó complacido, observando el temor en los falsos ojos del invasor.

 _ **\- ¡Libérame, Dib bestia!**_ -ordenó con firmeza, intentando ocultar el miedo que ahora dominaba su nuevo ser.

 _ **\- Empecemos~**_ -murmuró con una sonrisa siniestra, clavando un alfiler en los ojos del muñeco- _**"Con este alfiler arrancaré tus ojos, para que solo puedas mirarme a mi".**_

 _ **\- ¡**_ _ **AAAH**_ _ **!**_ -gritó despavorido, sintiendo como un líquido rojizo escurría en dónde se suponía estaban sus ojos.

 _ **\- ¡Que lindo!~**_ -señaló enternecido, viendo atentamente las reacciones de su némesis- _**Veamos, el siguiente..**_ -tarareo pensativo, hasta incrustar el siguiente alfiler en la cintura del muñeco- _ **"Con este alfiler ataré cada uno de tus deseos, para que solo puedas pensar en mi."**_

_**\- ¡** _ _**AAAAH** _ _**! ¡D-Detente, maldito.. - ¡Agh!** _

_**\- Oh, vamos solo queda uno más.**_ -intentó alentarlo, tomando el alfiler entre sus manos- _ **Lastima, me gusta oírte agonizar.**_ -suspiró, clavando el último alfiler el pecho, a la altura del corazón- **_"Con este alfiler encadenaré tus sentimientos, para que todo tu amor sea solo mío."_**

El irken dio una serie de escalofriantes gritos, deleitando gratamente al amante de lo paranormal, todo su cuerpo sufría sintiendo el filo en los objetos que utilizaba, era una verdadera tortura. Su mente poco a poco se estaba desconectando de la realidad, pero no quería rendirse tan fácil, si moriría otra vez, iba usar cada segundo de su tiempo para demostrarle su odio y desaprobación al humano.

**_\- ¡T-Tu..! ¡N-No tienes el derecho de humillarme, ni hacer sufrir al grandioso Zim!_ **

_**\- Deberías estar agradecido, chico espacial, soy el responsable de traerte de vuelta, me perteneces.**_ -sentenció con seriedad, escuchando los reclamos y sollozos del alíen.

 _ **\- D-Despreciable saco de órganos.. ¡T-Te odio!**_ -escupió con repulsión, soportando el constante dolor, era insoportable- _**¿¡Qué harás!? ¿V-Vas a torturarme por el resto de tus miserables días?.**_

 ** _-_** _ **Es tentador, pero después de unas pocas horas rogarás que no me aparte de ti.**_ -respondió con arrogancia- _**Veras, Zim**_. -acarició con cuidado la cabeza del muñeco- _**Hice una vinculación de sangre contigo, sentirás una lealtad y amor hacia mi que no podrás controlar.**_

 _ **\- ¡Jamás!**_ -interrumpió molesto, ignorando su malestar- _**¡Te aborrezco! ¡No, peor que eso! ¡Te**_ _ **Zhangie**_ _ **, larva!**_

 _ **\- Como quieras.**_ -hablo desinteresado, dándole la espalda al contrario- _**Los efectos no deberían tardar en aparecer, veamos si mañana eres capaz de repetir esas mismas palabras**_. -lo desafío con una espeluznante mirada.

_**\- ................** _

_**\- Y no trataría de escapar si fuera tu.**_ -advirtió con cierta malicia- _**Sería un fastidio tener que volver a coser tus partes.**_ -soltó una carcajada, asustando al extraterrestre- _**Además puede resultarte**_ _ **muuuuy**_ _ **doloroso~**_

El pequeño invasor vio desaparecer al humano tras cerrar la puerta, no podía recordar absolutamente nada de su muerte, y los pocos recuerdos que tenía empezaban a desvanecerse...

**¿Quién era él?**

**¿Quién era Zim?**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones:
> 
> "Zhangie" en irken podría referirse a: "Odio" o "Desprecio".
> 
> Traducción del hechizo: "Imploro al místico, y poderoso ser, Mortos der, abandonar el inframundo para entregarme el alma que merezco tras mi sacrificio, te ofrezco mi sangre para que seas el responsable de unirlo a mi en un vínculo eterno. "Zim" debe responder a este nombre desde hoy, mañana y siempre, el lazo no debe romperse hasta que alguno de los dos muera."


	3. Capítulo Dos: Petición Racional.

_**[Capítulo Dos: Petición Racional.]** _

_**[Unos años más tarde...]** _

Múltiples cuerpos sin vida yacían esparcidos por el suelo, la putrefacción había invadido cada rincón de aquellos restos mortales, dejando al descubierto la piel muerta y destrozada que anteriormente fue víctima de horribles heridas. Una mueca torcida se dibujó en el rostro del humano, observando atentamente como el agua contaminada de las repugnantes alcantarillas era la encargada de ocultar temporalmente los cadáveres de unos peculiares hombres que desde hace unas pocas semanas lo venían vigilando. La incómoda sensación de ser acechado era sencilla de identificar, incluso su pequeño irken pudo alertarlo varias veces en distintas ocasiones, todo apuntaba a que lo estaban siguiendo descaradamente, arruinando su sanguinaria labor en obtener lo necesario de la humanidad.

 _¿Qué era eso tan "vital" y "necesario"?_. Básicamente un suplemento que mantenía con vida a cualquier terrícola, un líquido rojizo que brotaba luego de una insignificante o minúscula herida: _"Sangre"_. Esta esencia era primordial en muchos aspectos, permitía el libre movimiento, la comunicación y eficacia del hechizo en el muñeco, pero eso no era todo, con cada muerte se aseguraba un _"alma"_ que sería fundamental para traer de vuelta a la vida al cuerpo original del irken.

O al menos así lo constataba el contrato con el más allá...

 _ **\- ¡Dib!**_ -chilló elevando cada vez más su voz, ganándose la atención del humano cabezón- _**Deja de perder el tiempo, despreciable saco de.. ¡Agh!.**_ -detuvo su reproche, sintiendo como presionaban su _"cuello",_ impidiéndole respirar- _**A-**_ _ **AAh**_ _ **.. -**_

 ** _\- Cállate, Zim._** -ordenó irritado, apretando con fuerza el suave cuerpo del invasor- _**Intentas gritar de nuevo, y te arrojaré a esa inmunda agua helada de ahí abajo.**_ -avisó firmemente, mirando al irken- _**¿Oíste?.**_

El extraterrestre asintió silenciosamente, recuperando progresivamente el aire que le permitió nuevamente estabilizarse, aborrecía el hecho de ser una inofensiva presa que dependía de un maniático asesino, por alguna razón inexistente era un golpe a su orgullo. Luego de unos segundos, el dolor se fue desvaneciendo hasta que pudo tolerarlo, gruño una vez más para que el amante de lo paranormal lo mirara, y así sucedió, pero antes de que pudiera realizar alguna acción en su contra, el alienígena señaló disimuladamente en una dirección, en donde se ocultaba _"algo"_ o _"alguien"_ que lo estaba espiando.

 _ **\- Buen trabajo, chico espacial.**_ -felicitó amablemente al peluche, quitándolo con extremo cuidado de su hombro- _**Será mejor encargarme de ese estorbo antes que empiece a correr.**_ -comentó divertido, dejando al muñeco en el piso.

 ** _\- Estúpido Dib, como si no supiera que amas atemorizar y cazar a tu presa._** -mencionó desinteresado, cruzándose de brazos- _**Hazlo rápido, si son como los otros tipos, tendrás problemas y vendrán más.**_

 _ **\- Bien.**_ -sonrió maliciosamente, observando a su alrededor- _**Serás un buen irken hasta que regrese. ¿Verdad?.**_ -preguntó con falsa ternura- **_No me gustaría que "accidentalmente" fueras el juguete de esos sucios perros rabiosos.. Otra vez._**

 _ **\- Zim se quedará aquí...**_ -respondió temeroso, recordando perfectamente uno de sus tantos intentos fallidos para escapar.

 _ **\- Excelente.**_ -acarició suavemente la cabeza del muñeco- _**Vuelvo en un momento, cariño~**_ ****

La cotidianidad de una sombría, yaburrida ciudad, se había vuelto algo común detrás del amplio cristal que admiraba cierto castaño en particular. Rodeado por la humilde calidez de su estrecho despacho, convirtió el monótono paisaje en una sensación acogedora que le brindó comodidad. El dulce aroma del café lo envolvió plácidamente, recargándose de manera despreocupada en su escritorio, el día se había tornado bastante largo entre el papeleo, y los recientes casos en los que estuvo trabajando. Todo era tranquilidad hasta que una joven mujer pelimorada, y de apariencia gótica cruzó la puerta, adentrándose con seguridad en el cuarto.

 _ **\- "Mi última clienta del día, supongo."**_. -pensó entre suspiros el de ojeras, mirando con intriga a su invitada- _**Buenas tardes, señorita.**_ -saludó con amabilidad- _**¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?**_

 ** _\- Necesito de tus servicios para encontrar a mi estúpido hermano._** -habló sin titubeos, encarando el tema- _**La policía se negó a buscarlo alegando que se había suicidado, pero se que mi padre los obligó a declinar el caso.**_ -gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

 _ **\- Espera, vamos por partes.**_ -pidió haciendo un gesto con su mano, invitándola a sentarse- _**Cuéntamelo todo con calma, necesito saber los detalles para ayudarte.**_ -explicó con tranquilidad, dando un sorbo a su café.

 _ **\- Ugh, bien**_. -aceptó resignada, odiaba hablar del tema- _**Mi hermano Dib Membrana desapareció hace unos tres años, pero un día en concreto concurrió a clases, y nunca volvió a casa.**_ -suspiró vagamente- _**La última vez que lo vieron fue en los alrededores de la eskuela, persiguiendo a un "amigo" suyo, Zim.**_ -mencionó con recelo, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el de ojeras.

 _ **\- ¿Le tienes algún tipo de resentimiento a esa persona**_? -preguntó con auténtica curiosidad- _**¿O tal vez sospechas de él?**_ \- interrogó, analizando la reacción de la pelimorada.

\- _**Ese imbécil cabezón estuvo obsesionado con lo paranormal toda su vida, pero cuando conoció a Zim se convirtió en un lunático, tratando de convencer a todos de que era un alienígena o algo así.**_ -recordó con amargura, apretando sus puños- _**Solo con escuchar su tediosa voz, y soportar su presencia en casa me volvía loca.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y por qué quieres que te ayude a encontrarlo?**_ -insistió pensativo, ordenando los papeles de su escritorio- _**¿No estás mejor sin él?**_

 _ **\- Lo odio, pero sigue siendo mi hermano.**_ -admitió abriendo sus ojos, dejando al descubierto un inusual color ámbar- _**Y lo necesito cerca para hacer su vida miserable, y atormentarlo de vez en cuando. ¿Aceptarás mi petición o no?**_ -preguntó en un tono amenazante.

 _ **\- Suena interesante, aunque no prometo encontrarlo con vida.**_ -advirtió intencionalmente, no quería brindar falsas esperanzas- _**Lo entiendes. ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **\- Si, tu trabajo es encontrarlo e informarme, incluso si es una pila de órganos andante.**_ -afirmó con una pizca de humor, impresionando al de ojeras- _**Como sea, esta es una copia sobre el caso, adjunto está mi número al que puedes contactarme si tienes dudas o llegas a un avance.**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo..**_ -asintió tomando entre sus manos los escritos correspondientes- _**¿Señorita...?**_

_**\- Gaz Membrana.** _

_**\- Perfecto, entonces pronto me pondré en contacto con usted.**_ -habló entregándole su tarjeta- _ **Como debe saber, mi nombre es Louie, soy un detective privado, y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para averiguar el paradero de su hermano.**_

Al pronunciar esas sinceras palabras, apenas recibió un extraño gesto por parte de la pelimorada, como si le indicará silenciosamente que se callara, para finalmente abandonar el cuarto. Un suave, y profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios, el agotamiento mental había regresado, dio un último trago al café que ya se había enfriado, quería irse a descansar un buen rato, pero otra vez unos fuertes toquidos retumbaron por cada una de las paredes de su despacho.

 _ **\- "¿Y ahora qué?"**_ -pensó entre gruñidos, acercándose hasta la entrada, no recibiría a nadie más, iba a leer el caso que le habían encomendado, y a dormir- _**"¿Que?" "¿No hay nadie?"**_ -abrió la puerta, mirando hacia todos lados, ninguna presencia terrenal figuraba en su radar, únicamente una elegante carta posaba sobre el piso- _**"Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando..."**_

Tomó la carta con cautela, reconociendo al instante el terrorífico sello que resguardaba un mensaje que probablemente estaba condenado a contestar, tampoco quería arriesgarse a las abominables consecuencias que caerían sobre él, otra vez. Volvió entre sus pasos, agarrando los archivos necesarios para regresar a casa, se pondría a leer e investigar sobre el suceso que supuestamente _"acabó"_ con la vida de un joven muchacho llamado: _**"Dib Membrana"**_. 


	4. Capítulo Tres: Conexiones.

_**[Capítulo Tres: Conexiones.]** _

Regresar a lo que alguna vez considero como su _"hogar"_ , era en cierta forma nostálgico, el tiempo no perdona a nadie, pero ocasionalmente también se las arreglaba para prevalecer las memorias terrenales de aquel peculiar ambiente, en el cual un excéntrico castaño se había criado. Tras la repentina invitación que llegó a sus manos, tenía la obligación de asistir a la citación con la persona, que muy probablemente, era la más peligrosa e importante de toda la ciudad. El dilema que acomplejaba al detective no era el miedo en sí, era considerado un familiar cercano, y antiguo miembro de la organización que manejaba su nombrado allegado, sino las circunstancias por las que fue citado, estaba seguro que no era algo tan ameno o trivial como para pasar a saludar, después de todo, estábamos hablando de uno de los más grandes jefes de la mafia.

Dio unos suaves toquidos delante de la enorme puerta, para acto seguido, ser abierta por un guardaespaldas que le permitió entrar y avanzar a lo largo de la elegante sala, a simple vista se destacaba las plácidas comodidades con un panorama general de la zona más concurrida de la ciudad, prácticamente cualquier desconocido que recorriera esas calles, pensaría que el edificio sería una empresa exitosa o un pretensioso emprendimiento, pero verdaderamente era la sede central de una organización criminal: _"La Orden de la Garra Oscura"._

La constante mirada de los hombres presentes en el cuarto estaba clavada en su nuca, teniendo esa horrible sensación de que en cualquier momento lo golpearían, este hecho estaba incomodando permanentemente al de ojeras, hasta que de un segundo a otro, sintió como una extraña tensión envolvió lentamente el ambiente a su alrededor.

El detective volteo a ver la causa de este repentino cambio, notando como entraba al interior un elegante e imponente joven albino, trajeado y de unos oscurecidos ojos azules, quien se adentraba con un aura espeluznante, dirigiendo de vez en cuando unas advertencias a sus subordinados sobre las acciones que debían realizar a continuación. Últimamente no estaba de buen humor, por lo que solo era necesaria una chispa para encender sus malas intenciones.

 ** _\- Retírense._** -ordenó firmemente, tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio- _**No quiero interrupciones, tampoco oír ruidos.**_ -advirtió con autoridad, acompañada de una mirada sombría- _**Entienden la reprimenda que se les dará si me desobedecen...**_ -sonrió siniestramente, estremeciendo a los presentes- _**¿Verdad?.**_

Ante esa advertencia no letal, los subordinados asintieron repetidamente, para luego retirarse a toda velocidad del lugar, comprendían perfectamente las facetas de su jefe, incluso cuando no quería ser molestado, y esta vez tampoco sería la excepción.

 _ **\- Inútiles.**_ -susurró para sí mismo, intentando serenarse.

 _ **\- ¿Un día difícil?**_ -cuestiono el de ojeras, demostrando empatía.

 _ **\- Ni lo menciones, ahijado.**_ -respondió esta vez más relajado, recargándose un poco- _**Últimamente las negociaciones con las familias rivales son demasiado tensas, y para rematar los reclutas no regresan vivos de las dirigencias.**_ -explicó frustrado.

 _ **\- No los presiones demasiado.**_ -sonrió forzosamente, recordando viejas experiencias.

 _ **\- ¿No te gustaría volver a trabajar para mi?**_ -propuso amistosamente, haciendo ademán con su mano- _**Te ascenderé rápido si vas por mi pan y café a diario.**_

 _ **\- Me niego.**_ -negó con rapidez, no quería revivir el pasado- _**Tengo mi propio negocio que cuidar, además estoy seguro de que me citaste por otra razón en particular.**_ -señaló nervioso, buscando cambiar el tema.

 _ **\- Verás, querido ahijado...**_ -habló calmadamente, poniéndose de pie- _**Te haré una oferta que NO puedes rechazar.**_ -ofreció con una amplia sonrisa, disfrazando una clara amenaza- _**Eres perfecto para el trabajo.**_

_**\- ¡** _ _**ASH** _ _**!** _

El detective reconoció al instante la tierna voz que provenía de la entrada, desvió momentáneamente la mirada para encontrarse con una joven mujer pelinegra de ojos color caramelo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al verla, parecía como si los años no hubiesen pasado para ella. Sin esperar demasiado, recibió un fuerte abrazo de su parte, apenas durando unos segundos, después de todo, no era el momento, ni el lugar, tampoco la manera más adecuada de entablar una conversación con la subjefa de la mafia.

 _ **\- ¡Ash!**_ -gruño de manera infantil, casi como un berrinche- _ **¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Louie regresaría HOY?!**_ -remarcó esta última palabra, cruzándose de brazos.

 _ **\- Estábamos hablando de negocios, Sakura.**_ -explicó dando un largo suspiro, debería soportar su castigo más tarde- _**Lo hablamos esta mañana, estuvimos de acuerdo en contratarlo para que investigara sobre los asesinatos.**_

 _ **\- ¿Asesinatos?**_ -repitió intrigado el castaño, intentando recordar algo- _**¿Te refieres a los cadáveres que aparecen misteriosamente en las alcantarillas?.**_

 _ **\- Exacto, los cuerpos hallados hasta ahora pertenecen a nuestra familia.**_ -tomó la palabra la pelinegra- _ **En pocas palabras, eran los reclutas de Ash**_. -aclaró con seriedad, cambiado radicalmente su actitud- _**En un principio creíamos que el autor de los asesinatos sería obra de una familia rival, pero...**_

 _ **\- También hay numerosas víctimas en las otras organizaciones mafiosas.**_ -interrumpió seriamente el albino- _**Tuvimos una reunión para encontrar al responsable, pero no confío en ellos, así que necesito de tus servicios para que encuentres al culpable.**_ -afirmó con seguridad, en pocas palabras, era una orden.

 _ **\- De acuerdo.**_ -aceptó la petición, sintiéndose derrotado, negarse nunca había sido una opción viable- _ **A cambio vas a deberme un gran favor, Ash.**_ -reclamó con seriedad, debía tener cuidado, aprendió de muy mala manera a hacer buenos tratos.

 _ **\- Te he enseñado bien.**_ -señaló complacido, adulándose a sí mismo- _**Está hecho, se que haras un excelente trabajo, o sino...**_

 _ **\- Es solo un niño, Ash.**_ -aclaró como si se tratara de un regaño- _**Nada de extorsiones, amenazas de muerte, torturas o...**_

 _ **\- Arruinas mi diversión, Sakura.**_ -bufó rendido, no tenía caso llevarle la contraria- _**Te preocupas demasiado, lo hará bien.**_ -sentenció dándole una última mirada a ambos- _**Iré a "motivar" a mis subordinados.**_ -habló sarcásticamente, retirándose del cuarto.

 _"Tirano"._ Fue la palabra que ambos pensaron simultáneamente en sus mentes, conocían demasiado bien lo que haría el líder mafioso para distraerse.

\- _**También quiero que me ayudes en algo, Sakura.**_ -suavizó su expresión, mirando a la más baja.

_**\- ¿Qué necesitas?** _

_**\- Tengo un caso sobre un muchacho desaparecido, su hermana quiere que investigue sobre su paradero, aunque me dio a entender que quizás este muerto.**_ -informó entregándole una copia de los papeles a la pelinegra- _**Eres una de las mejores en recolectar información, necesito saber y entender la vida de "Dib Membrana".**_

 _ **\- Hecho.**_ -aceptó rápidamente,recibiendo los documentos- **Por esta vez déjame invitarte un café.** -ofreció con una sonrisa.

_**\- Me encantaría.** _

_**** _

_Vinculación._ Detestaba enormemente esa palabra, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, jamás podría escaparse de su siniestro destino, estaba atado permanente a ese indefenso cuerpo de muñeco. _Degradado, humillado, y torturado._ Esa era la cruel rutina que se repetía día tras día, se acostumbró lentamente a los malos tratos de su captor, sintiendo en su interior una mezcla de sentimientos incomprensibles que lo aturdían hasta dejarlo exhausto. El aire le escaseó por un momento, causando que el irken padeciera una fuerte opresión en el pecho, levantó la mirada sin quejarse, observando con repulsión al responsable de su sufrimiento que dormía plácidamente como si fuera un niño pequeño.

_**"Te odio". "¿Por qué me obligas a amarte?".** _

Las emociones, sentimientos, y sensaciones podía experimentarlas a la perfección, pero sus recuerdos de quien fue alguna vez o cuando disponía de un cuerpo propio, fueron eliminados, como si nunca hubieran ocurrido en primer lugar.

 _"Me perteneces"_. Esa frase estaba marcada en cada centímetro de su ser, aunque aborreciera fervientemente al humano, no cambiaba el hecho de sentir, paralelamente, una devoción incondicional a su persona, lo estimaba, lo quería... _Lo amaba._ Desgraciadamente era su mundo, su único contacto con esta vida que realmente desconocía, pero..

_**"El fantástico Zim podrá ser una herramienta, un simple juguete..."** _

Entre los dulces sueños que experimentaba el terrícola, inconscientemente abrazo con amabilidad al invasor, como si tuviera un miedo irracional a perderlo.

_**"... Pero, esta vez voy a utilizarte a ti, Dib... "** _

Se acomodó voluntariamente entre los brazos del amante de lo paranormal, escuchando desinteresadamente los suaves latidos de su corazón.

**_" ... Voy a recuperar mi cuerpo y mis recuerdos, pero solo matándote cumpliré mi deseo... "_ **


	5. Capítulo Cuatro: Oscuros Deseos.

_**[Capítulo Cuatro: Oscuros Deseos.]** _

Era medianoche, la gélida luz de la luna se filtraba entre los recovecos de unas anticuadas ventanas, las cuales estaban bloqueadas por viejas tablas de madera que eran sostenidas por clavos visiblemente oxidados, dejando al descubierto la intención de ocultar lo aterrador que encerraba esa habitación. El ambiente era exageradamente frío, invadido por las penumbras que daban ese extraño toque _"misterioso"_ del lugar, causando que la escasa iluminación natural de la noche se encargará de resaltar una oscura silueta que sonreía complacido, mientras que susurraba palabras a la oscuridad.

_**\- ¿Te diviertes, humano?~** _

Gritos, súplicas, insultos y maldiciones, todo era escuchado por las desgastadas paredes que seguían siendo víctima de una plaga mohosa que pronto acabaría con ellas, ese escondite improvisado estaba por caerse a pedazos. Tampoco podría evitarlo, aunque le tuviera apego a ese sitio que lo vio crecer durante parte de su vida, ya no sería necesario, la cuestión era simple: _Nunca ser capturado_. Deambulaba entre sus lúgubres pensamientos, ignorando la interrogante del muñeco, estaba demasiado concentrado en terminar el trabajo, la proeza de rebanar trozos de un cadáver era raramente cautivante, sobretodo si eres el centro de la fascinación de tu pequeño amor.

 _ **\- No me molestaría hacer esto todo el día.**_ -comentó con naturalidad, sin despegar su vista del cuerpo diseccionado- _**Es una lastima que no haya podido conseguir la sangre necesaria para ti, mi amor.**_ -mencionó con picardía, enojando a su acompañante.

 _ **\- ¡Calumnias! ¡Invenciones!**_ -chilló ofendido el muñeco, mirando a su _"pareja"_ \- _**Te importa más probar tus diabólicos artefactos de tortura que traer mi cuerpo de vuelta.**_ -se quejó de manera infantil, causando ternura- _**Zim no quiere ser tu horripilante muñeco viviente.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Fufufu**_ _ **~**_ -soltó una pequeña risa maliciosa, acercándose al irken- _**¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan exigente?**_ -preguntó sombríamente, apretando el torso del muñeco- **_Contéstame cuando te hablo, Zim._**

 ** _\- Agh, ah.. L-Lo haría sino estuvieras asfixiándome, larva._** -respondió con dificultad, sintiendo como se aflojaba el agarre- _**Me he vuelto exigente desde que me obligaste a amarte, despreciable humano. -**_ escupió con molestia, desafiando al contrario- _**¿Satisfecho?**_

 _ **\- No puedo evitarlo.**_ -exclamó ignorando las palabras del contrario- _**Te ves tan lindo e indefenso como muñeco, prefiero que te quedes así.**_

_**\- ¡Me niego!** _

_**-**_ _ **Ziiim**_ _ **~**_ -lo llamó con falsa ternura, estremeciendo al irken- _ **Los seres humanos podemos ser muy egoístas, mucho más cuando algo nos pertenece.**_ -afirmó tomando al muñeco entre sus manos- _**Lo que tienes en el cuello es una muestra de amor y de pertenencia.**_ -señaló la pequeña cadena que sostenía un anillo- _ **Eres mío, y yo soy solo tuyo. ¿Entendido?**_

 _ **\- S-Si.**_ -asintió con timidez, no quería contradecir al de lentes, mucho menos soportar los castigos que tenía preparado para él- _**Quería mi cuerpo para intentar hacer uno de esos "rituales" o "gestos" afectivos que hacen los humanos.**_ -mintió descaradamente, cruzándose de brazos- _**Arruinas mis planes, Dib.**_

 _ **\- Oh, siento eso, mi chico espacial.**_ -se disculpó con sinceridad, besando la cabeza del muñeco- _**Lo que más quiero es tenerte entre mis brazos, y marcar cada parte de tu cuerpo, pero deberás ser paciente. ¿De acuerdo?**_ -pidió amablemente, cambiando drásticamente su monstruosa personalidad.

 _ **\- Como sea, pero al menos...**_ -habló tímidamente, sintiendo algo falsamente cálido en su interior- _**¿Puedo ver?**_ -preguntó curioso, señalando a las víctimas restantes en el cuarto. ****

 _ **\- Oh, claro.**_ -sonrió complacido, colocando al muñeco en su hombro derecho- _**Esta vez voy a drenar la sangre para ti, he terminado de probar la eficacia de mis nuevos "juguetes".**_ -explicó raramente emocionado, comenzando su labor.

 _ **\- Es repugnante ver como suplican.**_ -comentó fingiendo desinterés, pero internamente compartía la emoción del humano- _**Odio admitirlo, pero tienes un talento macabro, humano.**_

 ** _\- ¿Mm? Gracias, pero debería conseguirme unos tapones para los oídos._** -expresó irritado, refiriéndose a sus víctimas- _**Al terminar incendiaremos todo, y cambiaremos de sitio.**_ -ordenó entretenido, sin mirar a su pareja.

 _ **\- No me importa.**_ -respondió fríamente, recargándose en el de lentes- _**Mientras sigas asesinando para el grandioso Zim, haz lo que quieras.**_ -confesó con sinceridad.

El metal de las garras desgarrando la carne, el acero perforando sin piedad la piel, las constantes preguntas existenciales e idiotas, por parte de las víctimas.

_**\- ¿Una masacre?** _

_**\- Absolutamente.** _

Los gritos desaparecieron dando lugar a la putrefacción de la carne humana, el líquido carmesí abandonaba a sus portadores siendo derramada, para luego ser utilizada para un bien mayor.

El acto cotidiano de ver a las personas caminar y conversar entre ellas con naturalidad, le resultaba ligeramente extraño, es decir, para él socializar fuera del entorno laboral siempre le pareció algo inútil e aburrido, pero la verdadera razón por la cual evitaba las relaciones era reducido a simples cuestiones de confianza. Tal vez aquellos malos recuerdos todavía estaban aferrados a él, impidiendo que pudiera superarlos correctamente, aun así intentó poco a poco relajarse, debería disponer de la mejor arma que tenía entre sus manos: _Manipular y Fingir._

Dio unos cuantos sorbos a la dulce bebida que tenía entre sus manos, estaba en una conocida cafetería que se especializaba en el mejor café de la ciudad, curiosamente con el propietario compartían el mismo nombre, convirtiendo su pequeña adicción al café en una broma de mal gusto, al menos para él.

Apenas utilizo unos pocos minutos de su tiempo para repasar los informes de lo que recientemente había descubierto, consiguiendo con mucho esfuerzo un posible testimonio de uno de los compañeros de clase en la cual asistió el susodicho, Dib Membrana. Involuntariamente el de ojeras poco a poco se sumergió en alguna posible deducción hasta que divisó en la cercanía a un risueño joven de cabello rojizo, y ojos verdes que no tardó en acercarse alegremente hasta donde se encontraba el castaño.

 _ **\- Buenos días.**_ -saludó amablemente, sintiendo una genuina curiosidad por el castaño- _**Usted es el detective que se puso en contacto conmigo hace unas horas. ¿Verdad?.**_ -preguntó con cierta duda, temía haberse equivocado de persona.

 _ **\- Así es.**_ -asintió levemente, haciendo a un lado su café- _**¿Usted es "Keef"?**_ -devolvió la interrogante, analizando la casual apariencia del contrario.

 _ **\- Si, ese soy yo.**_ -contestó con una sonrisa, notablemente nervioso- _**¿Quería hablar conmigo sobre algo?.**_ -insistió intrigado, intentando no actuar como un pequeño niño al que estarían a punto de regañar.

 _ **\- En efecto, por favor tome asiento.**_ -indicó con serenidad, observando atentamente cómo el pelirrojo obedecía- _**Mi nombre es Louie soy un detective privado.**_ -se presentó, entregándole una tarjeta- **_Actualmente me encuentro trabajando en un caso bastante complicado, me gustaría saber si usted podría brindarme un poco de ayuda._**

 _ **\- ¿Ayuda?.**_ -repitió inocentemente, sin despegar la vista de la información que contenía la tarjeta de presentación- _**¿Sobre quien está investigando exactamente, detective?**_

_**\- Dib Membrana.** _

__


	6. Capítulo Cinco: Eventos Pasados.

_**[Capítulo Cinco: Eventos Pasados.]** _

Aquel nombre resonó en cada rincón de su memoria, intentando descifrar los múltiples sucesos que vivió durante su niñez, siendo más específicos, cuando concurría diariamente a la eskuela. Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos hasta que el pelirrojo rebuscó entre los escasos momentos que compartió con el _"rarito", "paranoico"_ o _"rechazado"_ del salón. A pesar de lo crueles y condescendientes que eran sus compañeros de clase, Dib, nunca trató mal o lastimó a alguien. Tampoco lo considero como una mala persona, tal vez tenía gustos excéntricos, y era bastante solitario, pero no era su culpa, sino de aquellos que se esforzaron en hacer su vida realmente miserable.

Una disimulada, y bien fingida tos, trajo nuevamente a la realidad al de ojos verdes, que noto inmediatamente la situación en la que ahora estaba comprometido. Dio un sonoro suspiro, devolviéndole finalmente la mirada al joven de ojeras, no sabía exactamente qué palabras debía usar para explicar lo sucedido tiempo atrás, así que solo se limitó a asentir, invitando silenciosamente al detective a que preguntara toda duda o cuestión que pudiera surgir.

 ** _\- Estoy bastante seguro de que conocías muy bien a Dib Membrana._** -aseguró tranquilamente, relajando su tono de voz- **_La expresión en tu rostro te delata muy fácil, Keef._** -sonrió divertido- **_¿Serías capaz de contarme más sobre él?_** -pidió fingiendo amabilidad, no quería forzar demasiado las cosas.

 ** _\- No estoy seguro de lo que buscas realmente, pero..._** -maldijo para sus adentros, sin saber exactamente qué hacer- **_La única información que puedo darte sobre él es cuando íbamos juntos a la eskuela._**

 ** _\- Con eso me basta._** -interrumpió resignado, sacando una libreta desde dentro de su gabardina- ** _Por favor, cuénteme cualquier detalle, dato o acontecimiento que recuerde._** -insistió nuevamente, prestando atención en lo que estaba a punto de narrarle.

 ** _\- Está bien._** -cedió nervioso, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza- **_Cuando éramos niños, compartía el salón de clases con Dib, era una persona inteligente, habilidosa y talentosa._** -recordó con simpleza, empezando a sonreír- **_De hecho la eskuela lo aburría, pero a veces creaba o confeccionaba inventos muy raros con funciones que nadie entendía. ¡Era increíble!._**

 ** _\- Interesante._** -murmuró en voz baja, anotando todo en una hoja- **_Prosigue, por favor._**

 ** _\- O al menos así lo fue durante un tiempo._** -murmuró con tristeza, atrayendo la curiosidad del detective- **_Un día llegó un nuevo estudiante a nuestra clase, su nombre era Zim._** -expresó con mucho cariño, él había sido su _"mejor amigo"_ \- **_Cuando Dib lo vio, creyó de inmediato que venía del espacio, intentó convencer a todos de que era un extraterrestre que quería conquistar el planeta._**

 _ **\- ¿Un alíen?**_ -repitió anonadado, no se esperaba tales palabras, por lo que prosiguió a anotarlo- **_Si no me equivoco Dib tenía una intensa afición al mundo de lo paranormal. ¿Verdad?_**. -cuestiono pensativo, recordando la conversación que tuvo con la hermana menor, la cual contrató sus servicios días atrás.

 ** _\- Así es, pero con Zim fue totalmente diferente._** -refutó rápidamente, sintiéndose desesperado, cambio que fue evidente para el castaño- **_Al principio eran extraordinarias peleas de comida, luego persecuciones y muchas peleas, pero parecían disfrutarlo, era como un juego entre ellos hasta que..._**

 ** _\- Las cosas se pusieron feas. ¿Cierto?._** -interrumpió con naturalidad, analizando a su acompañante.

**_\- S-Si..._ **

**_\- ¿Qué sucedió?_ **

**_\- Acosó diariamente a Zim, le sacaba fotos, filmaba videos, incluso robó su ropa..._** -enumeró con sus dedos, mientras recordaba cada cosa- **_En varias ocasiones acudió a mi para ocultarlo, pero no funcionó._** -suspiro profundamente, dándose valor- **_De algún modo todo empeoro, Dib empezó a tener mórbidos celos hacia él._** -explicó atemorizado, visualizando la imagen de su amigo.

 ** _\- "Um, existe la posibilidad de que Membrana estuviese inestable mentalmente, si lo que dice Keef es cierto, la conducta de esta persona es muy peligrosa."_** -teorizó mentalmente el castaño, jugando con el bolígrafo en su mano.

 ** _\- No dejaba que nadie se le acercara._** -continuó relatando molesto, apretando sus puños- **_¡Estaba obsesionado!_** -elevó su voz, demostrando impotencia- **_Y no pude hacer nada para ayudar a Zim o Dib, tal vez si hubiese interferido, ellos no estarían muertos._**

**_\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que ellos fallecieron?._ **

_**\- La policía reportó un explosión a unos metros de la eskuela, por las cercanías se encontraron las pertenencias de Dib y Zim.**_ -informó fatigado, no quería recordar nuevamente esos momentos- **_No hallaron sus cuerpos, por lo que establecieron sus paraderos como "desaparecidos"._**

 ** _\- "Ahora entiendo a la señorita Gaz, eso quiere decir que este es un caso sin resolver"._** -pensó el castaño, recargándose completamente sobre el respaldo de la silla- **_"Que molestia, y es bastante problemático. ¿Será que aún estoy a tiempo de rechazar este trabajo?"_**

 ** _\- Dib era extraño, pero no era malo._** -señaló el pelirrojo, mirando ingenuamente por la ventana- **_Fue doloroso asistir a su funeral, Gaz estaba destrozada y el profesor Membrana se lamentaba por su perdida, pero lo más triste es que fui el único que se despidió de Zim._** -dio un largo suspiro, evitando llorar.

 ** _\- Entiendo._** -susurró en voz baja, evitando el contacto visual, sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible, a veces era mejor no remover el pasado- **_Es suficiente, no quiero quitarle más de su tiempo._** -musitó, cerrando y guardando su libreta- _**Agradezco la información que me brindó, si le parece bien me gustaría que estuviéramos en contacto.**_

 ** _\- C-Claro._** -asintió intentando sonar tranquilo, sintiendo vergüenza de su lamentable comportamiento- _**¿Por qué me hace todas estas preguntas?.**_

 ** _\- Me contrataron para confirmar si Dib Membrana realmente murió ese día, por eso estoy investigando toda su vida._** -explicó sin dar demasiados detalles, su intención era intentar conseguir otro testigo confiable que pudiera ayudarle- **_Como veras tu ayuda es indispensable._**

**_\- Comprendo, más tarde enviaré a alguien para que le entregue direcciones y números de nuestros antiguos compañeros de clase, tal vez eso ayude a su caso._ **

**_\- Se lo agradecería mucho._** -respondió cortésmente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo que su plan funcionara tan rápido- **_Es una persona muy buena y honesta, Keef._**

 ** _\- N-No hay problema._** -respondió ligeramente avergonzado, levantándose abruptamente de su asiento- _**D-Debo irme, tengo una reunión en media hora... ¡A-Adiós!.**_ -se despidió nervioso, huyendo rápidamente de la cafetería.

 ** _\- Que extraño._** -murmuró curioso, viendo en la dirección donde se fue el pelirrojo- ** _"Usualmente cuando salen corriendo de ese forma es porque Ash está cerca."_** -mencionó para sí mismo, observando a su alrededor- _ **Como sea, tengo una pista así que debería seguirla...**_ -se levantó de su sitio, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, y retirándose del local- **_Supongo que ya no tengo derecho u oportunidad de renunciar._**

**__ **


	7. Capítulo Seis: Al borde del miedo.

_**[Capítulo Seis: Al borde del miedo.]** _

La sofocante luz blanca no le permitía ver más allá del deslumbrante y filoso escalpelo que desgarraba cuidadosamente cada costura de su falso cuerpo, el pequeño irken sentía un revoltijo de fluidos en su interior, la dolencia y el malestar no tardaron en contribuir a su constante miedo en ser víctima de una tortura mayor. El artefacto quirúrgico hizo presión dentro de su estómago, causando que el muñeco liberará unos ahogados gemidos, a pesar de que su boca estuviera enteramente cocida. La adorable reacción del irken excitó al humano que llevaba a cabo la operación, sintiendo una desagradable _"molestia"_ en sus pantalones, tenía postrado y cautivo a su némesis, una vez más, sobre la fría superficie metálica mientras que simulaba una necropsia con la excusa de depositar la sangre necesaria para las funciones básicas del peluche.

 _ **\- Hehehe~**_ -sonrió sombríamente, observando las suaves _"entrañas"_ mezcladas con el relleno y mechones de su cabello- _**Tu interior es tan fascinante que me resulta sugestivo~**_ -opinó con sinceridad, retirando el escalpelo del cuerpo- _**¿Te duele, cariño?~**_ -preguntó curioso, ignorando los débiles sollozos del irken.

Al no recibir una clara negativa, el terrícola alzó sus hombros en señal de desinterés, prosiguiendo a tomar entre sus manos una jeringa que contenía la cantidad adecuada de sangre que necesitaba aplicar en el extraterrestre. El cubrebocas ocultaba perfectamente la satisfacción con la que gozaba para efectuar dicha acción, el líquido rojizo se desparramó en cada centímetro interno, produciendo una incómoda sensación en el muñeco que se retorcía al sentir como la sangre lo quemaba. Nuevamente el de lentes había hecho de las suyas, una broma sadista que implicaba hervir a altas temperaturas la sangre de sus víctimas.

 _ **\- Ah~ Tus gestos en pleno sufrimiento son exquisitos, ZIm.**_ -mencionó embobado, quitándose el cubrebocas para dejarlo a un lado- _**Debes sentirte muy afortunado de que este haciendo todo esto por ti. ¿No es así?.**_ -señaló fingiendo amabilidad, sacando desde el cajón inferior un elaborado kit de costura- _**Voy a "arreglarte", pero antes..**_

Una pequeña risita maliciosa se escapó de los labios del humano cabezón, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del alienígena que lo miraba aterrado, sin entender o adivinar la perturbadora razón por la que acortaba las distancias. Como un acto reflejo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos, evitando afrontar lo que sea que iba a pasar, no tenía las energías necesarias luego de la operación, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que progresivamente podía volver a respirar. Los hilos fueron retirados bruscamente por su captor, para luego sentir el tacto y la presión de sus manos que buscaban coser paso a paso la herida.

 _ **\- U-Ugh..**_ -se quejó entre balbuceos, percibiendo altamente como la aguja profanaba, una y otra vez, su falsa piel- _ **A-Ahh, m-más despacio, por f-favor..**_ -suplicó en voz baja, desviando la mirada a la pared, ya no soportaba esa intensa luz que lo hacía padecer.

 _ **\- Fufu~**_ -rió entre dientes- _**Va a dolerte mucho más si lo hago despacio, amor~**_ -respondió de forma sugestiva, la situación en su retorcida cabeza se había vuelto obscena- _**Además quiero ver tu hermosa carita agonizar mientras juego contigo.**_ -acotó divertido, iniciando con las primeras puntadas.

 _ **\- "Despreciable saco de órganos, te odio".**_ -pensó el extraterrestre sin siquiera mirarlo, no se atrevía a emitir alguna palabra, al menos hasta que el dolor sea soportable- _**"No entiendo porque me hace esto, pero.."**_ -rodó los ojos, observando la expresión feliz y entretenida del humano- _**"... Es lindo que haga esto... ¡No! ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando esto?!"**_ -contradijo sus pensamientos, el efecto de la vinculación volvía a presentarse- _**"Tengo que huir, y encontrar una forma adecuada de acabar con Dib-bestia".**_

\- _**Esta vez, me encargaré de no perderte, Zim.**_ -murmuró en voz baja, recreando la escena de muerte del irken en su memoria- _**No quiero estar solo, te traeré de vuelta las veces que sean necesarias.**_ -añadió entre susurros, siendo escuchados atentamente por el peluche- _**Eres lo único que amo...**_

Tales palabras dejaron pasmado al alienígena que analizo la nueva faceta de su secuestrador, no comprendía con exactitud a lo que se refería, pero se quedó procesando la nueva información, lo único que tenía claro era que ese humano probablemente era autor o cómplice de su fallecimiento.

_"Sarah". "Jessica". "Zita". "Torque"_. Aquellos nombres deambulaban entre los estresados y complicados pensamientos del joven castaño. Unos pocos días transcurrieron desde que tuvo una conversación casual con el muchacho pelirrojo de ojos verdes, después de convencerse a sí mismo en seguir una pista viable, para conseguir información del hermano mayor de los Membrana, el de ojeras no tardó en descubrir que esos prometedores indicios lo llevarían nuevamente a un callejón sin salida. Un nauseabundo hedor se esparcía por el ambiente, la ausencia brillaba en las desoladas alcantarillas que eran vigiladas por el tenaz detective, con la esperanza de recaudar algún rastro del asesino serial que aterrorizaba diariamente la ciudad.

 ** _\- "Definitivamente no me pagan lo suficiente"._** -pensó fastidiado, odiaba trabajar en dos casos paralelamente, reducía significativamente sus horas de sueño- **_"Ese olor es repugnante, no me sorprende que no haya nadie.."_** -cubrió su nariz- **_"Los contactos que me dio Keef no fueron de ayuda, al parecer, todas esas personas les arrebataron vida"_** -se cuestionó a sí mismo por un momento, pensando lo peor- **_"¿Sus cuerpos o restos habrán terminado aquí?"_** -teorizó con naturalidad, mirando fijamente las pútridas aguas del enorme desagüe.

Un desgarrador y repentino grito se escuchó a lo largo del perímetro, provocando cierto temor en el de ojos azules que sin darse cuenta, empezó a correr a toda velocidad, en dirección donde se supone que escucho el ruido. De un momento a otro, el detective encontró una escena grotesca que desde hace tiempo, no había atestiguado, el cuerpo mutilado de una mujer estaba colgando, sus viseras esparcidas por el suelo y la cabeza cercenada rodando debido al impacto que sufrió un hombre que anteriormente había gritado por hallar el cadáver. El de gabardina apenas pudo observar la escena del crimen hasta que una multitud rodeaba el lugar, incluyendo la misma policía, causando que el castaño se alejara de muy mala gana, pero accidentalmente su mirada captó algo que le llamó la atención.

 ** _\- "Tal vez..."_** -lo pensó por un instante, persiguiendo a la silueta de una persona que había visto marcharse- ** _"...Me vio en las alcantarillas, y decidió deshacerse del cuerpo aquí, pero..."_** -detuvo abruptamente su caminar, notando la sangre fresca en el piso, continuo el rastro hasta que finalmente desapareció, estaba en medio de la nada- **_Tsk, esto es malo._** -chasqueó la lengua- **_Acabo de perder un posible sospechoso o un testigo, aunque con mi mala suerte quizás hubiera sido el mismísimo asesino._**

Revolvió frenéticamente su cabello, liberando cierta frustración, para acto seguido, colocarse su sombrero, y sacar del bolsillo de su gabardina un cigarrillo, necesitaba calmarse, al menos hasta que llegara a casa. Llevó lentamente la nicotina hasta sus labios, degustando como ese veneno afectaba sus pulmones, y exhalaba el humo para aliviarse.

Este ciclo se repitió por unos minutos, empezando poco a poco a caminar para dirigirse a su hogar, ignorando que cierto muñeco logró escaparse, y escabullirse justo detrás de los metódicos pasos del detective.

**_\- "No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que_ ** **_Dib-peste_ ** **_note mi ausencia"._ **

****


	8. Capítulo Siete: Sinceridad verídica.

_**[Capítulo Siete: Sinceridad verídica.]** _

La notable reducción en su movilidad fue una desagradable sorpresa, al transcurrir varias horas desde que escapó de ese monstruoso humano cabezón, el indefenso alienígena prosiguió a deambular sin rumbo, repitiendo los pasos de un peculiar terrícola que vagaba por la zona. Sin embargo, el agotamiento exponencial impidió que sus extremidades continuaran, incluso su campo de visión se distorsionó hasta caer inconsciente en las sucias calles de un mundo completamente desconocido e inherente para él.

A pesar de que la muerte estaba tentando dulcemente al irken, no sucedió, todo lo contrario, seguía con vida dentro de las estrechas paredes de un elegante y cómodo despacho. Observó momentáneamente al joven castaño que dormía plácidamente sobre su escritorio, rodeado de papeles y viejas fotografías, algunas de las imágenes fueron fácilmente reconocidas debido a que eran recientes víctimas de su captor, causando en el muñeco una ligera confusión.

\- _**"Tal vez este terrícola está involucrado con Dib."**_ -pensó con suma inocencia, analizando cada foto con el afán de comprender la situación- _ **"O quizás este con los otros sucios humanos que nos vigilaban."**_ -creyó convencido, desviando su vista al de ojeras- _**"Aparentemente esta criatura inferior ayudó a Zim, a lo mejor no sea tan malo."**_ -balbuceó entre susurros- _**"¿Si le otorgo la majestuosa oportunidad de ayudarme a eliminar al apestoso Dib?"**_

Una secuencia de molestos e incesantes ruidos interrumpieron la meticulosa meditación del extraterrestre, provocando cierto temor al escuchar los múltiples pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Tales acciones le indicaron formalmente que debía sentarse y disimular silenciosamente hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con el castaño. Simultáneamente, el de gabardina fue expulsado sin consideración de su propio letargo, despertando con un desmesurado odio interno hacia la extensa humanidad.

_**\- ¡Detective Louie!** _

Irónicamente, una vez que conseguía dormirse, no deseaba despertarse. La eterna pesadilla, y adorada tortura diaria para un insomne.

 _ **\- Ugh.. Odio mi vida...**_ -gruño en voz baja, alejándose lentamente de su escritorio, manteniéndose sentado- _**Maldita sea, quiero dormir.**_ -se quejó silenciosamente, buscando mantener sus ojos abiertos- _**¿Uh? ¿Keef?.**_

 _ **\- ¡Buenas tardes, detective!.**_ -saludó amablemente el pelirrojo, caminando a través del despacho, posicionándose enfrente del castaño- _**¿Qué tal su día? ¿Recibió la información que le entregue? ¿Le fue de ayuda?.**_ -preguntó animadamente, repitiendo las incógnitas en el mismo tono molesto de siempre.

 _ **\- Uff.. Una pregunta a la vez, zanahoria**_. -pidió fastidiado, despeinando suavemente su cabello, buscando recobrar la compostura- _**Los datos que me brindaste fueron correctos, aunque bastante inútiles**_. -señaló desinteresado, estirando ligeramente sus entumecidas articulaciones- _**Todas esas personas llevan muertas desde hace tiempo.**_

 _ **\- ¿M-Muertas?.**_ -repitió completamente anonadado, nunca se enteró del fatídico destino que sufrieron sus antiguos conocidos- _**S-Sólo pasaron unos pocos años, en unos días se suponía que habría una reunión escolar para los viejos estudiantes...**_ -mencionó con notable tristeza, sentándose en un asiento vacío frente al detective.

 _ **\- No tengo todos los detalles, pero mi intuición me indica que fueron asesinados por ese maniático homicida.**_ -sostuvo con seriedad, observando la angustia del contrario- _**Aunque si así fuera, al menos existiría un patrón, eso haría las cosas mucho más sencillas, pero menos interesantes.**_ -indicó, sirviéndose cuidadosamente una taza de café.

El amigable muchacho de ojos verdes se quedó mudo, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, si la conjetura del castaño era correcta, existía una minúscula probabilidad de que él también fuera asesinado, no quería caer en el pánico, aunque tampoco deseaba compartir el mismo final que sus viejos compañeros de clase. Por otro lado, el de ojeras se mantuvo impasible, de hecho un poco más endeble, gracias a la reciente dosis de cafeína, por lo que decidió ser _"empático"_ e _"hospitalario"_ con su acompañante, arrojandole suavemente el pequeño peluche que recogió a unos pocos metros de su lugar de trabajo.

 _ **\- ¡Ah!**_ -chilló sorprendido, atrapando torpemente el peluche que cayó prácticamente en sus manos- _**¿Huh?**_ -observó detenidamente la extravagante apariencia del muñeco, no podía creerlo, era muy similar en todo aspecto a su mejor amigo- _**E-Esto...**_

 _ **\- ¿Lindo, eh?.**_ -comentó con burla, disfrutando la inherente reacción del pelirrojo- _**Lo encontré cerca de aquí, no parecía tener dueño así que lo tomé.**_ -alzó ambos hombros, sin culpa alguna- _**Me recuerda un poco a un muñeco quitapenas que solía tener cuando era un niño.**_ -recordó con una sonrisa, aligerando el ambiente.

_**\- ¿Muñeco quitapenas?** _

_**\- Si, son unos muñecos que se utilizan para ayudarte con tus problemas, es decir, le cuentas lo que te preocupa al peluche y puedes dormir tranquilo toda la noche.**_ -explicó entretenido, moviendo su mano- _**Solo es una leyenda, pero me funcionaba muy bien antes, hasta que un par de locos me hicieron adicto al café.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eso no es malo?.**_ -cuestionó curioso, para luego negar frenéticamente su cabeza- _**¡No, no, no! ¡No lo entiendes!**_ -habló preocupado, sintiendo un malestar en su interior- _**Este muñeco es muy parecido a Zim, son casi idénticos, excepto por las antenas y los ojos...**_

Inesperadamente el ambiente se volvió extremadamente tenso, el muñeco que era sostenido por el humano, luchaba internamente para no emitir palabra, finalmente otra persona que no fuera Dib, lo reconocía, pero.. _"¿De donde o como se conocían exactamente?"._ Eventualmente el detective al escuchar otra vez ese nombre, lo vinculó con la persona que estaba buscando, al parecer también le tocaría profundizar en ese peculiar sujeto si deseaba proseguir.

 _ **\- Keef..**_ -lo nombró con falsa amabilidad, intentando calmarlo- _**Si estás de acuerdo...**_ -movió ligeramente su cabeza, buscando contacto visual con el contrario- _**¿Podrías contarme un poco más sobre Zim?.**_

Sin saberlo, el joven muchacho de ojos verdes estaba a punto de narrar parte de la vida escolar que disfruto con su mejor amigo de la infancia.

****

El sabor metálico de la espesa sangre, invadía sin piedad su paladar, causando que la misma se amontonara en grandes proporciones, para luego ser expulsada de manera repugnante por su boca. _Suena molesto. ¿No es así?_. En efecto era un acto asqueroso, pero debilitaba poco a poco al amante de lo paranormal que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Su visión era escasa y borrosa, mientras que su mente desequilibrada le jugaba crueles bromas. Estaba enloqueciendo, otra vez.

_**\- Ugh.. Z-Zim..** _

Los síntomas de la _"unión"_ estaban haciendo aparición, el contrato con el más allá dictaba varias pautas, que sino se seguían, causarían un mórbido _"suicidio de amantes",_ es decir, ambos morirían lentamente sin haber conseguido la meta de almas necesarias. Desobedecer dichas reglas, detonaba un castigo para los involucrados, y eso era exactamente lo que sufría el de lentes, quién accidentalmente se separó de su pequeña pareja la noche anterior.

A partir de allí, se inició una cuenta regresiva, brindándole una última oportunidad para que volvieran a encontrarse.

 _ **\- M-Maldito seas chico espacial, me las vas a pagar.**_ -susurró con una increíble ira contenida, necesitaba que comenzara la noche para buscarlo- _**Por Saturno.. ¡¿No entiendes que te necesito?!.**_ -gritó, pateando con fuerza algunos objetos de su habitación- _**¿Acaso crees que puedes huir de mi, cariño?.**_ -pregunto al aire, empezando a reír maniáticamente.

El drástico e inestable humor del terrícola fue ascendiendo hasta que paralelamente su mente se quebró, haciendo alusión a una posible recaída emocional si no encontraba a su preciado juguete pronto.

 ** _\- Oh, mi pequeño Zim~_** **_Jugaremos a las escondidas como solíamos hacerlo, y si te encuentro..._** -murmuró en voz baja, mirando alrededor con sus ojos vacíos- _**...Me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelvas a escapar.**_ -aseguró con una alargada sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes- ** _Todo sea por tenerte a mi lado, mi amor~_** -suspiró con ternura, embobado con la tierna imagen del irken en su cabeza.

_Eventualmente un desquiciado juego, estaba a punto de comenzar._

_El tiempo limite: Tres días._

_**** _


	9. Capítulo Ocho: Reacción.

**_[Capítulo Ocho: Reacción.]_ **

La profunda oscuridad de la noche se extendió a medida que avanzaba la conversación, un tenaz detective caminaba acompañado por un potencial testigo, escuchando con atención cómo el pelirrojo narraba cada situación con un aire de nostalgia, detallando su antigua amistad con su mejor amigo de la infancia. Toda información era valiosa, incluso los pequeños detalles garantizaban una sólida teoría, sin embargo, lo que ellos desconocían era que un pequeño muñeco se mantenía estático, en brazos del castaño, procesando todo lo antes escuchado, mientras que diversos y difusos recuerdos renacían dentro de él.

Deambular por las solitarias y vacías calles era peligroso, pero sumamente satisfactorio, como investigador tenía la obligación de averiguar o hallar alguna pista sustentable que pudiera ser de utilidad. El muchacho de ojos verdes se detuvo abruptamente al divisar su hogar, desvió su mirada al de ojeras que silenciosamente imitó su misma acción, tal vez por inercia, ya que al igual que él, parecía estar meditando sobre sus propios problemas.

 ** _\- Detective._** -lo llamó amablemente, poniendo su mano en el hombro del contrario, en un intento de subirle el ánimo- **_Espero que pueda resolver el caso de Dib, era un buen chico, al igual que Zim._** -señaló con una débil sonrisa- **_Tener intereses o gustos diferentes no te hace una mala persona._** -suspiró profundamente, recordando su niñez- ** _Si encuentra toda la verdad sobre el asunto. ¿Me lo dirá?._**

 ** _\- No lo sé, depende si eres capaz de pagar mis intereses._** -respondió con burla, tomando el paquete de cigarros de su bolsillo- **_Tal vez te dé un descuento por la ayuda que me has dado, pero esto solo lo hago por la señorita Gaz._** -sentenció seriamente, recordando a su clienta- **_Ella espera noticias de su hermano, no la culpo, es molesto lidiar con esa clase de sentimientos._**

Un incomodo silencio se instaló brevemente entre los presentes, la intensa oleada emocional fue contraproducente para ambos, quizas no compartían las mismas circunstancias, pero si los mismos sentimientos. Mientras tanto, el extraterrestre involuntariamente había empezado a temblar, sintiendo un terrible malestar en su interior, como si constantemente lo desgarraran. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar cómo una silueta se movía entre la oscuridad, sabía perfectamente a quién le pertenecía esa sombra, estaba ante los ojos de un cazador, o mejor dicho de su demencial captor.

**_\- ¡Cuidado!_ **

El increíble poder de reacción fue excepcional en el castaño, el cual se encargó de salvarle la vida al pelirrojo, evitando que un certero disparo se incrustara en su cráneo. Desgraciadamente, el hecho no terminaba ahí, sino que una lluvia de disparos fueron efectuados hacia su dirección, obligándolos a huir por caminos separados. La situación era bastante mala, al menos para el de gabardina que corría velozmente por los callejones, intentando encontrar un sitio en el cual pudiera ponerse a salvo.

 _¡Rayos!_. Anteriormente había sido blanco de disparos, incluso sobrevivió a una masacre de pólvora, sangre y balas, pero esta vez era distinto, estaba seguro de que no eran municiones comunes, parecían ser... _¿Lasers?_. _¡Imposible!_. Eso solo pasaba en las películas. _¿Cierto?. ¿Acaso sería posible salir vivo de esto?._

 ** _\- Uff.. M-Maldita sea..._** -gruñó exaltado, resguardandose momentáneamente dentro de una cabina telefónica- **_¿Q-Qué fue eso? ¿Y por que soy blanco de un loco que aparentemente usa rayos láser?._** -se preguntó a sí mismo, analizando las tenues quemaduras en el pavimento.

**_\- El asesino que has estado buscando te encontró, humano._ **

**_\- ¿Q-Quién dijo eso?._** -cuestionó alarmado, mirando torpemente a su alrededor, sin encontrar a nadie- **_Genial, ahora estoy escuchando voces dentro de mi cabeza, sabía que tarde o temprano tanta cafeína en mi sistema me volvería loco._**

 ** _\- ¡No ignores a Zim, despreciable cabello de arbusto!._** -bufó molesto, ganándose la mirada atónita del humano- _**Usa tu incompetente cerebro para salir lo mas rapido de aqui, sino seras otra repugnante victima de ese terrícola de monumental cabeza.**_ -advirtió el irken, cruzándose de brazos.

 ** _\- Oh, siento mucho ofenderte, pero no tenía idea de que los muñecos HABLARAN._** -recalcó esto último con sumo sarcasmo, despeinando frenéticamente su cabello- **_Maldición, pero tienes razón, como..._**

 ** _\- Zim, te perdona._** -interrumpió con cierta burla, disfrutando la desesperación del contrario- **_Después de todo, eres una criatura primitiva, así que por tu propio bienestar será mejor que corras._** -opinó desinteresadamente, alentando al castaño- **_¿Tu base no está cerca, humano?._**

 ** _\- ¿B-Base?._** -repitió confuso, no tenía ninguna idea factible para afrontar ese tipo de situación, mucho menos creer que un peluche estaba hablando con él- **_Espera.. ¡Sakura!._** -gritó emocionado, saliendo a toda prisa de la cabina en dirección a la residencia de su familiar.

**_"...Oh, Zim..."_ **

El pequeño alienígena se tensó al escuchar nuevamente esa irritante voz que denotaba falsa dulzura, otra vez lo habían encontrado, y para empeorar las cosas, el detective que lo cargaba en sus brazos, estaba a unos cuantos minutos de llegar a su objetivo. Tampoco llegaría muy lejos, debido a que fue víctima de un disparo en su pierna derecha, y hombro izquierdo, causando que el de ojos azules cayera al piso, totalmente herido e indefenso.

 ** _\- Z-Zim no quiere volver..._** -murmuró en voz baja, escondiéndose dentro de la gabardina del castaño- **_Apestoso terrícola... ¡Levántate!._** -ordenó atemorizado, jalándolo de la camisa- **_¡Rápido, muévete inmunda larva humana! ¡_** _ **Demuéstrale a Zim que tu especie no es tan débil!**_

Las súplicas del peluche fueron acalladas por la aterradora risa que invadió completamente el ambiente, dejando ver a un muchacho de cabello azabache, y gabardina negra que traía una proporcional arma en uno de sus brazos. Esta repentina aparición apenas era visible para el de ojeras que difícilmente pudo ponerse de pie, no lograba visualizar correctamente a la persona que tenía en frente, y la cuál le había estado disparando momentos atrás.

 ** _\- Has sido un juguete muy desobediente, Zim~_** -habló calmadamente en un ligero tono malicioso- **_Abandonarme de ese modo no es correcto, se un irken bueno y ven a recibir tu castigo apropiadamente~._** -sugirió entre risas, observando con frialdad al castaño- **_Pero antes..._** -sonrió sombríamente, disparando contra el de ojeras- **_Despídete de tu molesto amigo~_**

De un momento a otro, para aquel muchacho de ojos azules todo se volvió negro... _¿Y rosa?_.

Inesperadamente una intensa y abrumadora cortina de humo rosado, envolvió a todos los presentes, sobretodo al de lentes que perdio temporalmente la visión junto a un drástico cambio en su frágil salud, escupiendo ese liquido rojizo que le exigía paulatinamente abandonar su cuerpo. Por otro lado, una elegante muchacha pelinegra auxiliaba a su familiar, aprovechando la distracción para llevarlo a su hogar que apenas estaba a unos metros de distancia.

 ** _\- ¿S-Sakura?._** -susurró ligeramente confundido, sentía como su piel se quemaba y su mente poco a poco se apagaba- **_¿C-Cómo..?_**

 ** _\- Tranquilo, cariño._** -interrumpió suavemente, fingiendo tranquilidad- **_Estarás bien, lo prometo._** -aseguró con una débil sonrisa, rogando que el castaño llegara vivo hasta su casa.


	10. Capítulo Nueve: Prioridad.

**_[Capítulo Nueve: Prioridad.]_ **

La frustración e impotencia dominaban cada parte de su atrofiado ser, mientras que el espeso humo de color rosado iba desapareciendo poco a poco delante de sus ojos. El estado de su cuerpo se iba deteriorando, era un hecho inevitable, pero su propia fuerza fue drenada de un momento a otro, hasta caer en el frío concreto, justo al lado de la calle. Fatídicas eran las consecuencias por apostar tan impulsivamente, pero, aunque estuviera cayendo a una súbita locura, pudo visualizar mentalmente ciertos momentos que se enfrentó al irken, recordando con claridad cuando ese pequeño extraterrestre atravesó con sus garras metálicas, y sin ninguna piedad, a sus agresores, quienes lo habían sentenciado durante semanas a ese suplicio manicomio para niños locos.

_**"Nadie se va interponer en mis magníficos planes para invadir esta sucia bola de Tierra, excepto tu gusano terrestre. ¡¿Entiendes?!."** _

Estaba decayendo al cálido recuerdo que le brindaba su escasa cordura, cerró lentamente sus ojos, intentando recrear esos sucesos con mayor efectividad, hace tiempo que anhelaba convivir con ese ser espacial que le brindó tantos golpes, humillaciones y lecciones sobre la ignorancia de la humanidad. Como un acto reflejo a sus propios sentimientos, sintió como su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, necesitaba a Zim, debían estar juntos por siempre, se había convertido en su mundo, y por ende, en uno solo.

**_"Patética escoria humana, no te dejes pisotear. ¡Eres mi nemesis, compórtate como tal!. Hazte respetar, si te lastiman, muéstrales el infierno, y deshazte de ellos..."_ **

Compartían un solo destino, si uno moría o vivía, el otro también lo haría.

Se complementaban de una manera retorcida, por eso es que debían reencontrarse pronto, y volver a hacer uno. O al menos esa era la descabellada lógica que manejaba el de lentes, quién difícilmente se puso de pie, limpiando la sangre de su boca, para seguir el tenue rastro de las personas que se atrevieron a separarlos.

_No iba a perdonarlos, se atrevieron a quitarle a su_ _**ZIM.** _

_**** _

La situación se había tornado crítica para una peculiar subjefa de la mafia que auxiliaba a su familiar, sosteniéndolo difícilmente entre sus hombros, intentando regresar con rapidez a su hogar. Para ella se había convertido en un hábito el recorrer los diferentes caminos para ganar tiempo, y distraer al enemigo cuando debía hacerlo, no importaba que tan malo sea su sentido de la orientación, conocía a la perfección cada rincón de la ciudad debido a su sofisticada profesión. La responsabilidad de mantener todo según lo acordado entre las diferentes familias era cotidiano, y no solo eso: Vigilar el entorno, conseguir información e intimidar a los subordinados o capitanes era su especialidad, encontraba cierta satisfacción y diversión en crear controversias, un mal hábito que se manifestó por la compañía del inherente jefe de la mafia.

 _ **\- "Por favor que Ash siga por aquí, no podré soportar el peso de Louie por mucho tiempo.".**_ -pensó desesperada, mirando al castaño que estaba mal herido, y aparentemente dormido- _**"...No, debo resistir un poco más, él no puede morir, no..".**_

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, la pelinegra estaba determinada en mantener a salvo al de ojeras, recobró ese mismo sentimiento maternal que le permitió seguir hasta que unas intensas llamas le impidieron el paso, obligándola a retroceder. Maldijo su suerte cuando unos disparos se escucharon en las cercanías, por primera vez en años, se encontraba sola y acorralada. La presencia del chico gótico se manifestó de manera amenazante entre la sangre y la extraña arma que cargaba en su brazo, daba una imagen desconcertante, sin darse cuenta la de ojos color caramelo entró en pánico.

 ** _\- ¡Aléjate!._** -gritó furica, protegiendo con su cuerpo al detective _ **\- Si te atreves a dar un paso más, voy a matarte.**_

 _ **\- Devuélvemelo.**_ -exigió molesto, ignorando las amenazas de la contraria- _**Él es mío, me pertenece.**_ -balbuceó en voz baja, apuntando con el arma.

_**\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?** _

_**\- ¡** _ _**REGRESAME** _ _**A ZIM!** _

El sórdido e inusual ruido de unos disparos, silenció cualquier tipo de conversación. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro balas fueron eyectadas a la perfección para incrustarse en el hombro derecho, pierna izquierda y ambos brazos del amante de lo paranormal, el cual cayó estrepitosamente al piso. La subjefa de la mafia miró con incredulidad la escena, dejándose caer lentamente de rodillas mientras abrazaba al castaño. El miedo había desaparecido, estaba a salvo.. seguía con vida.

 _ **\- ¿Estás herida, Sakura?.**_ -preguntó preocupado el albino, guardando el arma de fuego, para luego auxiliarla- _**Tranquila, no iba a dejar que nada malo te pasara.**_ -detuvo sus palabras, notando que ella estaba protegiendo a su ahijado- _**Ya veo.**_ -suspiró con calma, comprendiendo rápidamente la situación- _**Ven, déjame ayudarte, los llevaré de inmediato con el doctor**_ _ **Jenkings**_ _ **.**_

 _ **\- Ash.**_ -lo llamó con seriedad, observando cómo él tomaba en brazos al detective- _**Gracias.**_ -sonrió levemente, sintiéndose más segura- _**...Pero tardaste demasiado, idiota.**_ -bufó con falsa molestia, jalándole de la oreja- _**¡Estábamos a punto de morir, y tu esperando el momento ideal para venir y hacerte el héroe!.**_ -acusó medianamente ofendida.

 _ **\- Ah, ah, ah.. ¡S-Solo te seguí el rastro!.**_ -se quejó en voz baja, deteniendo con su mano la recriminación de su compañera- **_¿Quién en su sano juicio ignoraría esas explosiones y ese manto de niebla rosada?._** -mencionó con burla, esquivando los golpes de la pelinegra.

_**\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me ignoraste a propósito?.** _

**_-_** _**No es el momento, Sakura.**_ -contestó fingiendo seriedad, mientras subían a un auto color negro en dirección al consultorio medico- **_Además, siempre espero a que ruegues por mi antes de ayudarte._** -acotó con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad, sin embargo, internamente estaba aliviado al ver que su amiga estaba a su lado, de nuevo.

_**** _

Los maltratos estaban impregnados en cada rincón de su piel, sus lágrimas estaban empapando sus mejillas en la compleja soledad de una habitación de color blanco, remotamente vacía. Una insignificante luz se escapaba desde las rendijas de una elevada ventana, en donde un niño de tan solo doce años estaba solo y asustado, encerrado nuevamente en esa casa para niños locos. _"Dib Membrana"_ , hijo pródigo del científico especializado en ciencia real, estaba cautivo siendo acusado de estar demente por sus creencias en lo paranormal, y por supuesto, era culpable de intentar salvar a la humanidad de la invasión extraterrestre a manos de su enemigo mortal, Zim.

_**"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead."** _

_**"Aquí estoy, sin ayuda y abandonado."** _

_**"Close your eyes, so many days go by."** _

_**"Cierra tus ojos, muchos días pasan."** _

_**"Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right."** _

_**"Es fácil encontrar lo que está mal, es más difícil encontrar lo que está bien."** _

Unos ligeros susurros provocaron que el chico gótico levantara su cabeza, desviando su mirada a la ventana, por la cual descendía un filoso y brillante bisturí que cayó justo a su lado. Plenamente confundido lo tomó, pensando por un segundo en quitarse la vida, pero unas palabras dirigidas hacia su persona fueron un detonante para hacer todo lo contrario. Ahí estaba ese fastidioso irken que venía a burlarse de su desgracia, pero.. _¿Lo estaba ayudando?._ Todos parecían abandonarlo, pero el falso humano estaba recargado en esa elevada ventana, hablando con él, incitándolo a lastimar y matar para salir de ese lugar,

 _ **\- ¿Por qué me ayudas?.**_ -cuestionó dudoso, poniéndose lentamente de pie- _**Esto es obra tuya, seguramente es una trampa, y...**_

 _ **\- Zim solo disfruta cuando yo mismo te hago sufrir, estúpido humano.**_ -interrumpió desinteresado, observando una última vez a su rival- **_No pretendo ser un "héroe", tampoco espero que tu lo seas, luego de soportar tales aberraciones de tu propia especie_** _._ -señaló con una maliciosa sonrisa.

_**"I believe in you, I can show you that..."** _

_**"Creo en ti, puedo mostrarte lo que..."** _

_**"I can see right through all your empty lies."** _

_**"...Puedo ver a través de tus mentiras vacías."** _

El amante de lo paranormal presenció como el alienígena se marchaba, empezó a gritar frenéticamente mientras se retorcía en el suelo, en un intento de fingir exitosamente un ataque. Las enfermeras no tardaron en llegar para adormecerlo, pero fue inútil, ahora estaban sin vida en el suelo, dejando vía libre para escapar de ese monstruoso lugar. No obstante en las cercanías, se escuchaban múltiples gritos repletos de horror que entre incoherencias decían: _"E-Es un alíen", "N-No puede s-ser es horrible", "¡Ayuda!"_. 

La ironía era la cúspide de la satisfacción propia, al menos para el de lentes que caminaba tranquilamente a la salida con el afán de reencontrarse con su irken.

_**"I won't stay long, in this world so wrong."** _

_**"No me quedaré mucho tiempo en este mundo tan equivocado."** _

Ese recuerdo estaba grabado en la mente y corazón del humano, el cuál despertaba en un lugar que nunca antes había visitado.

_**** _


	11. Capítulo Diez: Interés.

**_[Capítulo Diez: Interés.]_ **

Al abrir pesadamente sus párpados, una tenue luz impidió que reconociera el lugar en donde aparentemente estaba acostado, movió con cierta ligereza sus adormecidas extremidades que ahora estaban vendadas, para acto seguido, obtener mejor percepción del sitio que lo rodeaba. Paredes color crema, repisas repletas de medicinas y aparatos de uso médico, el detective no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro suspiro, notablemente aliviado al reconocer que se encontraba en el consultorio de su doctor, ubicado en la residencia del pretencioso jefe de la mafia.

Nunca le gustaron sus revisiones o citas médicas debido a experiencias previas que no deseaba repetir, pero el trauma quedó en segundo plano cuando los recuerdos del día anterior se implantaron en su memoria. Como acto reflejo, dirigió su vista a la cama contigua, esperando ver a la pelinegra recostada, sin embargo, no la encontró, al parecer estaba solo en la habitación. Un auge de tristeza se reflejó en su rostro, temía lo peor, ella era parte de su familia, y se culpaba enormemente de que ella.. ella..

_**\- No, ella no está muerta, cabello de arbusto.** _

Al escuchar tal afirmación, el castaño recobró nuevamente las vivencias pasadas, mientras que miraba crédulo como el muñeco de aspecto _"tierno"_ que le habló la noche anterior, salía desde dentro de su gabardina, para posicionarse sobre sus piernas, dándole al irken una vista completa del humano que seguía anonadado por su sola presencia.

 _ **\- Al parecer tu mente primitiva no te permite comprender la situación.**_ -bufó molesto, cruzándose de brazos- _**Odio a los humanos, son unos cerdos inmundos que no sirven para nada.**_ -repitió específicamente las palabras que surgieron en su mente, sintiendo que ya las había dicho cientos de veces antes, pero no recordaba nada.

 _ **\- Bien, esto lo confirma, no fue un sueño, tampoco estoy loco.**_ -balbuceo entre susurros, sin despegar la mirada del peluche- _**¿Quién eres?.**_ -preguntó curioso, tomando cuidadosamente el suave cuerpo del contrario- _**Mejor dicho.. ¿Qué eres? ¿Y por qué hablas?.**_

 _ **\- Soy el todopoderoso Zim. ¡Y soy ingenioso!.**_ -contestó con desdén, intentando zafarse del agarre del de ojeras- _**¡Suéltame!.**_ -exigió, para luego caer en la comodidad de la cama- _**Ugh**_ _ **, como sea, deberías estar agradecido porque sin mi ayuda hubieras sido carne fresca para ese demente cabezón.**_ -señaló orgulloso, notando la confusión del terrestre- _**Iba a matarte, también a la humana que iba contigo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué?.**_ -cuestionó seriamente, tenía una teoría rondando en su mente, pero necesitaba pruebas o hechos- _**Acabas de decir que esa persona quería matarnos. Me niego a creer que haya sido por un motivo banal, y no hay que ser un genio para sospechar de ti. ¿Sabes?.**_ -inquirió con suma obviedad.

 _ **\- Correcto, ahora estás hablando el mismo idioma que Zim.**_ -respondió con cierta burla, aunque internamente estaba asustado y sufriendo en silencio- _**La razón por la que quería matarte era por mi, soy de su "propiedad", y para mi comodidad el cabezón es quien tu buscabas.**_

_-_ _**¿Ese es el asesino que ha matado a tantas personas, y... -** _

_**\- ¡No**_ _ **interrumpas**_ _ **a Zim!.**_ -gritó en un tono agudo, sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba derritiéndose desde dentro- _**Él ha matado y desmembrado a muchos terrestres, no es que me importe realmente, pero necesito deshacerme de él, así que como te salve la vida, te ordeno que lo detengas.**_

El detective se quedó sumido en un profundo silencio, meditando en lo que estaba experimentado, incluso dudaba de su propia sanidad mental, pero el leve dolor en sus articulaciones le garantizaban que no estaba soñando. Cerró sus ojos, procesando lo que ese muñeco le había dicho, básicamente fue por su causa que casi lo mataran, pero no estaba molesto, tampoco sentía rencor. Después de todo, ese tipo de bizarras vivencias no eran novedad, al menos en su caso, irónicamente fueron pilar para formar su propia moral, como aprendió en el submundo de la mafia: _"Hasta los actos más aborrecibles, tienen ciertos límites."._

Esa frase era un sinsentido al principio, luego esa enseñanza cobró valor.

 _ **\- No es difícil deducir que has escapado de él.**_ -dedujo naturalmente, analizando el temor escondido en su lenguaje corporal- _**Siendo un muñeco tienes comportamientos básicos, pero necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre él.**_ -pidió en un tono más calmado, intentando entablar una sana conversación con el peluche- _**¿Cuál es el nombre de ese asesino?.**_

_**\- D-Dib.. Memb.. -** _

El repentino sonido de la puerta, arruinó la presunta confesión del irken, quedando en segundo plano para fingir y esconderse otra vez debajo de las blancas sábanas de la cama. Por otro lado, el muchacho con ojeras se quedó petrificado al sentir como era abrazado cariñosamente por su madrina, no puedo evitar que una media sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios y corresponder el abrazo. Estaba muy feliz al saber que ella estaba viva. Aquel conmovedor momento duró varios minutos, hasta que apareció el joven jefe de la mafia que se unió a la conversación de forma amena.

Era nostálgico, todos pretendían ser una extraña y cálida familia que se preocupaba genuinamente por los suyos, pero los secretos junto con las mentiras eran vitales para mantener esa simple fachada. " _¿Amor?". "¿Amabilidad?". "¿Apoyo?"._ Nada de eso existe sin haber conocido el sufrimiento del individuo.

 _ **\- Y eso fue lo que sucedió, ahijado, no tenias porque preocuparte tanto por esta pequeña berrinchuda.**_ -señaló divertido, esquivando los golpes que le proporcionaba la de ojos color caramelo- _**Todos sabemos que es un "demonio" que debo "controlar", y que dará protección a cambio de "sacrificios".**_ -habló sarcásticamente, recordando el tonto rumor que se esparció, trayéndole muchos bienes monetarios y terrenales a cambio de la protección de la pelinegra.

 _ **\- Lo lamento, pero gracias por rescatarme, Sakura.**_ -agradeció mirando con una sonrisa a la muchacha- _**Aunque debo decirles algo importante, pero antes.. ¿Qué sucedió con ese tipo de los lasers?.**_ -preguntó fingiendo inocencia, estaba meditando si hablarles o no sobre lo del muñeco, temía de su posible reacción o que lo tomaran por loco.

 _ **\- Está inconsciente, pero encerrado en un cuarto hasta que logremos llevarlo a un sitio adecuado para encargarnos de él.**_ -contestó la pelinegra con un tono ligeramente rencoroso- _**¿Por qué?. ¿No quieres que Ash lo mande a nadar con los peces a Sidney?.**_ -acotó entre leves risas, refiriéndose a una broma interna.

 _ **\- No es eso.**_ -negó seriamente, levantándose lentamente de la cama- _**Es muy probable que el sujeto que nos atacó anoche sea el mismo que cometió los asesinatos.**_ -soltó sin más, viendo de reojo al peluche que se escondía en su gabardina- _**Necesito hablar con.. -**_

 _ **\- Ya veo.**_ -interrumpió fríamente el albino, llevando ambas manos detrás de su espalda en una pose elegante- _**Excelente, ahora solo.. -**_

Una fuerte explosión retumbó abiertamente a lo largo de la residencia, provocando que varios hombres armados fueran al origen del inconveniente, esto no era excepción para nadie, por lo que todos los presentes en la sala médica fueron sin pensarlo hasta el subsuelo, en donde se encontraban varios cuartos que se asemejaban a celdas. Gritos, súplicas y advertencias fueron acalladas con el derramamiento de sangre que estaba sucediendo, dejando tanto al jefe y subjefa de la mafia boquiabiertos al ver como sus propios subordinados caían como moscas contra aquel muchacho cabezón. El castaño ignoró la reacción de sus allegados más cercanos, y avanzó sin miedo alguno a través de los cadáveres que alguna vez fueron seres humanos. Si, sabia que era un suicidio, pero no le importaba, debía llegar a la verdad y saber quién era ese asesino que estaba empeñado a matar.

 _ **\- Oye, cabezón..**_ -lo llamó sin titubeos, intentando sonar amenazante- **_¿Tú no deberías estar muerto?._** -cuestionó seriamente, si su teoría era correcta y si escucho bien a Zim momentos atrás, tal vez la deducción absurda que tenía en su cabeza no era del todo incorrecta- _**Eres Dib Membrana. ¿O me equivoco?.**_

El amante de lo paranormal lo miró confuso, nadie sabía quién era en realidad, se encargó personalmente de eso, matar a todos sus compañeros o profesores no fue casualidad, pero.. _¿Cómo ese mapache ojeroso sabía su identidad?._

 _ **\- ¿Que?. ¿Planeas volver a matarme?.**_ -desafío con burla el detective, sacando el muñeco de su gabardina- **Si lo haces...** -tomó cuidadosamente del brazo al irken, meciéndolo de un lado a otro- _ **...Voy a romperlo enfrente de ti, y eso será muy doloroso para ti. ¿No es así?.**_

_**** _


	12. Capítulo Once: Impotencia.

**_[_ ** **_Capítulo Once: Impotencia._ ** **_]_ **

Al cruzar una vez más sus miradas, ambos padecieron un estrepitoso electrochoque que recorrió sin piedad sus adormecidos cuerpos, liberando gradualmente los malestares que sintieron al haber estado varios días separados. No obstante, aunque la distancia entre ellos fuera relativamente corta, el miedo seguía intacto, al menos para el pequeño muñeco que no sabía cómo debía actuar en presencia de su agresor. Por otra parte, el amante de lo paranormal relajó levemente sus expresiones faciales, a causa de que sus propias dolencias literalmente desaparecían al ver nuevamente a su amado juguete a salvo.

Dirigió su vista hasta la persona que lo sostenía, era claro que no lo conocía, pero iba detrás de él, realmente no le importaba, aunque lo usaría como mecanismo de escape para salir junto a Zim. De hecho, sería interesante darle una pequeña lección al irken cuando regresen a casa, por haberse atrevido a huir de su lado.

 _ **\- Rómpelo.**_ -afirmó con una alargada, y retorcida sonrisa, provocando que el peluche involuntariamente empezará a temblar- _**¿No es lindo?~**_ -soltó una pequeña risita- _**Siempre que lo veo así de indefenso, me dan ganas de lanzarlo a los perros.**_ -confesó sombríamente, causando una fuerte impresión en todos los presentes.

El joven detective se quedó mudo, manteniendo una actitud neutra, no entendía del todo la situación, era normal sentirse confundido, pero al notar el creciente temor que cargaba ese extraño muñeco llamado: _"Zim"_ fue el disparador para hacerle caso a su instinto de investigador y tratar de _"protegerlo"_. No, no lo hacía por las razones correctas, era un simple interés para lograr su cometido, pero si conseguía alejarlo del maniático que tenía enfrente, era muy posible que lo estuviera salvando de algo peor que el infierno.

 _ **\- No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Eres Dib Membrana?.**_ -insistió otra vez con seriedad el castaño, apretando suavemente al muñeco en un acto inconsciente de protección- _**No sería para nada descabellado que un "muerto" este asesinando personas sin levantar sospecha alguna.**_ -inquirió con superioridad, buscaba ganar tiempo para analizar mejor al contrario y elaborar un plan improvisado.

 _ **\- ¿Intentas obtener una confesión?. Aburrido.**_ -contestó decepcionado, rodando los ojos- _**Tampoco es que tengas pruebas de que he matado a alguien, tal vez un delito de allanamiento, pero teóricamente ustedes me secuestraron.**_ -bromeó entre carcajadas, viendo las distintas expresiones de los contrarios.

- _ **¡Acabas de asesinar a una docena de nuestros subordinados!.**_ -acusó molesta la pelinegra, mirando con odio al de lentes- _**¡¿Y nos culpas a nosotros?!**_ -habló elevando su voz, no entendía el razonamiento de aquel loco.

 _ **\- Defensa propia.**_ -respondió burlonamente, regalandole una siniestra sonrisa- _**Solo quería salir de aquí con mi pequeña y linda pareja.**_

 _ **\- ¿Pareja?.**_ -repitió ingenuamente, intentando disimular su asombro- _ **Este peluche, digo..**_ -miró al irken que asintió totalmente desganado, susurrando varias palabras- _**.. Zim.. ¿Es tu novio?.**_ -cuestionó curioso, y con un sentimiento de culpa- _**"¿Estoy loco por sentir pena por él?".**_ -pensó confundido, viendo al peluche.

 _ **\- Es mi esposo.**_ -corrigió sin emoción alguna, había perdido todo el interés en la situación- _**Al parecer también habló para ti, pero eso no importa.**_ -sacudió ligeramente su ropa- _**Devuélvelo ahora, tampoco es que tengas otra opción, simplemente puedo hacer una masacre aquí y ahora. ¿Verdad, chico espacial?.**_

 _ **\- N-No es necesario que lo hagas, Dib-apestoso.**_ -habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que sea escuchado.

 _ **\- Así me gusta.**_ -afirmó complacido, necesitaba irse cuanto antes sino quería estar desarmado- _ **Volvamos a casa, Zim.**_ -acotó con falsa dulzura, mantendría una actitud confiada para no levantar sospechas, su arma no funcionaba correctamente, se había sobrecalentado.

\- _**Al final no fuiste del todo un estorbo humano Louie, si entendiste lo que te dije, nos veremos pronto, supongo.**_ -murmuró con dificultad junto a varias señas, no quería que el de lentes entendiera a lo que se refería.

 _ **\- Yo..**_ -balbuceo en voz baja, no quería entregarlo, tenía una ventaja asegurada si mantenía al muñeco en sus manos, pero salió del trance al no sentirlo- _ **E-Espera.. ¡¿Zim?!.**_

El muñeco abandonó los brazos del investigador, comenzando a caminar en dirección a su humano cabezón, no quería regresar con él, luego de haber tenido tantos problemas para escapar, pero tenía un plan mejor, solo debía soportar su calvario un poco más.

 _ **\- Sakura, creo que este tipo esta demente.**_ -murmuró en voz baja, viendo de reojo a la pelinegra- _**Sin duda es peligroso, eres buena atacando a distancia. ¿Tienes tus bombas contigo, verdad?.**_ -preguntó ligeramente preocupado, sin despegar la vista de su ahijado.

 _ **\- Sobre eso, pues..**_ -sonrió forzosamente, rascando su nuca- _**El doctor Jenkings me las quito cuando curo mis heridas, y no me las ha devuelto.**_ -respondió nerviosa, sintiendo la aura oscura del albino- _**¡No me es mi culpa!. ¡Aún no me ha perdonado desde que exploté accidentalmente su consultorio!.**_

_**\- Estamos muertos.** _

_**\- ¡Ash! ¡No bromees!**_ -lo regaño elevando ligeramente su tono de voz- _**No estamos en uno de tus complicados juegos. ¿Qué haremos?.**_ -preguntó preocupada, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier cosa.

 _ **\- No estamos seguros de lo que pasará ahora, solo queda confiar en Louie, y huir por nuestras vidas cuando tengamos la oportunidad.**_ -señaló firmemente, no le gustaba perder o retirarse, pero aunque fuera un golpe a su orgullo, debía hacer lo que creía correcto para sobrevivir- _**No es mi estilo, pero me encargaré personalmente de él cuando estemos mejor preparados, me conoces Sakura, detesto no terminar mis pendientes.**_

Aquel joven líder mafioso movió sus manos, era una orden silenciosa, dando a entender que ambos buscarían entre los inertes cuerpos de los subordinados las armas que portaban con el propósito de defenderse mutuamente. Mientras tanto, el castaño era una distracción consciente para sus familiares, les ganaría algo de tiempo, sin embargo, un fuerte estallido cambió sus planes, toda la estructura se estaba derrumbando, los escombros no tardaron en caer, lo que produjo a su vez que ambos bandos se dispersaran y pudieran escapar.

No importaba cuanto lo lamentara, pero el investigador privado sentía que pudo haber hecho algo más para salvar a Zim.

_**"Perfecto"**_. Eso es lo que él era.

Cada centímetro de su verdosa piel era tan fría, pero suave al tacto, casi se asemejaba a una excéntrica porcelana que reflejaba una belleza sobrenatural, originaria de la parte más profunda y misteriosa del espacio. Unos ojos magenta que carecían del vivaz brillo de la vida, acompañados de unas delgadas antenas que estaban tiesas, y por último unos finos labios que siempre deseo probar. El chico gótico abrazó con suma delicadeza el cuerpo original de su amado, empezando a bailar lentamente con él alrededor de la habitación. 

Muchas de las heridas que tenía el cadáver, debido a la necropsia, fueron desapareciendo con cada homicidio. El sacrificio que había hecho para traer de vuelta a su chico espacial iba más allá del ritual anterior, intentó por todos los medios posibles devolverle su propio cuerpo al irken hasta que finalmente lo consiguió mediante a un pacto, pero a cambio le costaría gradualmente su sanidad mental. Estaba dispuesto a dar todo lo que tenía para estar con el único ser que amaba con locura, incluso tenerlo en sus brazos mientras bailaban sin música era perfecto... 

_**Si, perfecto, si estaba Zim a su lado todo estaría bien.** _

_**Él era su vida, su mundo... Su todo.** _

Luego de un par de horas, guardó cuidadosamente el cadáver en un hermético tanque de cristal que lo conservaba en una buena condición, el de lentes cubrió la evidencia y salió del cuarto con una enorme y tenebrosa sonrisa, dirigiéndose hasta se encontraba sentado el peluche. En cambio, el extraterrestre no conseguía quitarse el temblor de su cuerpo, desde que regresó tenía su boca cosida y extremidades atadas, postrado en un trono en miniatura, rodeado de diferentes tipos dulces, y algunas flores marchitas.

El miedo verdadero era cuando el de gabardina tenía esos _"lindos"_ detalles con su magnífica persona, no significa nada bueno.

 _ **\- "¿Cómo fue que tu y yo nos conocimos?".**_ -pensó para sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos- **_"Al parecer nos odiamos desde primaria, así que supongo que haces esto para vengarte, humillarme o proteger tu estúpido planeta, Dib-cosa."_** -mencionó sorprendido, empezando a recordar determinados acontecimientos- _ **"Y-Yo soy Zim, y.. "**_

 _ **\- Ya estoy de vuelta, cariño~**_ -saludó dulcemente, acercándose hasta donde estaba su amante- _**¿Aun te duele?. No me trates así, es tu culpa por haberte escapado.**_

_**\- "... S-Soy un invasor, mi misión era dominar esta sucia bola de tierra..."** _

_**\- Voy a arreglarte, no te preocupes.**_ -aseguró con una débil sonrisa, acariciando la cabecita del muñeco- _**Se que me extrañaste mucho, como yo a ti, mi amor~**_

_**\- "... Tenía una rivalidad e interés amoroso por Dib, pero.."** _

_**\- Aww.. Eres demasiado adorable.**_ -comentó con fascinación, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño- _**Tranquilo, no te haré daño por ahora. ¿Me dejas abrazarte?.**_

El muñeco asintió débilmente, intentando parecer calmado, para acto seguido, ser abrazado y mimado entre los cálidos brazos del contrario. Inevitablemente unas lágrimas que asemejaban ser sangre, escaparon de sus falsos ojos, como si un disparador hubiera hecho estallar los recuerdos adormecidos que bloqueaban la verdad de su vida pasada.

_**\- "... Él fue quien me traicionó.. Dib Membrana acabo con mi vida..."** _

Nuevamente aumentó ese sentimiento que reprimía internamente en su pecho, esa sensación de profundo odio.

_**\- Siempre voy a amarte, mi chico espacial.** _

_**** _

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! ~♡ ¿Cómo los trata la vida, invasores? ~⛧
> 
> Me gustaría dar un enorme agradecimiento a: Spika592 ❤. Ella es la responsable de las bellas ilustraciones, personajes, y también en colaborar conmigo en esta historia ZaDr. ¡Siempre es un placer que alguien fomente mis locuras! (?). Si quieren ver sus increíbles trabajos pueden ir a verlos en su Twitter, Instagram o Facebook, la cuenta es: Spika592 ~ ♡
> 
> ¡Otra cosa!. Efectivamente esto es un intento de Dib pilot x Zim, así que la relación entre ellos sera la trama principal, a medida que avance la historia puede ponerse un tanto oscura, pero siempre habrá algo fluffy entre ellos. ¡Lo prometo!. Como siempre, esto se trata de un AU, algunos eventos pueden cambiar o variar, pero la actitud y personalidad de los personajes serán casi las mismas.
> 
> ¡Esto es todo!~ ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ♡


End file.
